Life Eater
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Nuevo nombre, nueva vida, nuevo compañero y nuevos amigos. Life Eater y Mike Albarn inician su vida en la Academia Shibusen con grandes metas: clasificar en EAT, lograr la sincronízación, ser el mejor equipo y superar a la Guadaña Mortal actual. Todo eso, con grandes aventuras y extrañas confusiones en medio. [Precuela del inicio del anime/manga] [AU/Genderbender/Ooc]
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACIÓN ÚNICA DEL MAESTRO ATSUSHI OHKUBO**

 **01\. LIFE EATER**

* * *

Asco. Su día era un verdadero asco.

No aburrido, no malo, no bueno, sólo… desagradable. Y la razón tenía nombre: Mike Albarn.

Ah, pero lo curioso del asunto es que el chico ni siquiera estaba ahí, no, claro que no. Él seguía ausente, recuperándose de las heridas de aquella loca situación en la que se vieron metidos el primer día de clases, entonces, si él no estaba cerca ¿Cuál era el problema? Fácil: el tiempo de elegir compañeros llegaba a su fin y las solicitudes de chicos desconocidos no se hacían esperar para pedirle una oportunidad.

Y es que el primer día pasó tan inadvertida que estaba segura que nadie se acordaría de su breve aparición, pero las noticias de un par de novatos en pleno campo de batalla contra uno de ésos demonios corrió como pólvora; Shibusen se encendió, quemándola.

No había minuto sin que algún chico galante se acercara a ella halagando su sobrevivencia o su "encantadora belleza"; no había minuto sin que una chica comenzara a hablarle en pos de ser "amigas" con temas de moda o grupos musicales en los que no estaba interesada. Apenas eran contados los que mantenían la distancia. Y a todos tenía que darles la misma respuesta con la mejor cara que podía:

—Lo siento, ya tengo compañero.

Entonces comenzaba el motivo de su desagrado: la mirada poco crédula.

No les culpaba, ella no hablaba con nadie ni mucho menos con el dichoso compañero que decía tener. Incluso un par se atrevió a insultarla argumentando que se daba demasiados aires de grandeza como para despreciar su amable oferta. Cómo si el chico que también estuvo en el incidente no existiera.

Más de una vez se mordió la lengua acallando los insultos que bien tenía para ellos, pero repitiéndose que no valían la pena, se daba media vuelta alejándose de todos y atrayendo la soledad como su fiel compañera. Y por si fuera poco, incluso el mismo profesor se cansó de lo infructíferos intentos de sus compañeros, mandándola llamar para una segura reprimenda.

Si tan sólo _él_ estuviera ahí.

—Bien, supongo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí —La mirada severa e intimidante del profesor Sid la mantuvo en silencio. Sentada frente a él en su oficina, el nerviosismo le impedía hablar hasta que el propio profesor se lo indicara; vio cómo él deslizaba una hoja de papel hacia ella con la intención de que pudiera apreciar su contenido claramente—. Es la ficha de registro de alumnos que entregaste; hay dos datos que me llaman la atención.

El silencio que continuó a sus palabras fueron el indicativo de que debía preguntar aunque ya tenía idea de por dónde iba el asunto.

—Y… ¿Se puede saber cuáles son?

El profesor dejó la hoja en el escritorio sin que ésta se moviera de su lugar.

—Tu nombre y tu compañero —Sid se recostó en el asiento con una expresión que distaba mucho de la preocupación y sin quitarle la vista de encima continuó:— Es mi deber como instructor corroborar la información que nuestros alumnos quieren tener en Shibusen, y honestamente en tantos años, nunca había visto un cambio tan radical de nombre. Por lo que estoy obligado a preguntar ¿Estás segura?

Ella también quería saberlo.

No era un genio musical como su hermana, no era un prodigio tocando ni tenía la increíble habilidad de componer hermosas melodías que hicieran bailar el alma. Lo suyo era otro tipo de encanto, sólo que no lograba ponerle nombre.

Lo único seguro es que su música no era del agrado de su familia y dudaba que lo fuera de alguien aparte suyo, la única razón por la que continuaba ahí era porque seguían siendo sus padres, pagaban sus estudios y la mantenían literalmente con vida. En sus planes siempre estuvo salir de ése asfixiante lugar y el que un tipo rudo de lentes con traje negro, exceso de gel y testosterona apareciera frente a su casa con una identificación de Shibusen con la orden de llevarla a la escuela cubriendo gastos de transporte, vivienda, educación y hasta sueldo… fue su salvación. Poco le faltó para no echarse a llorar en los brazos del tipo.

Hubo discusiones y mucha desconfianza con la idea de su partida, sobre todo de su abuela quien llevaba el mando del apellido como la gran trompetista que es. Para su fortuna, una explicación a fondo de los riesgos de tener sangre de arma sin entrenamiento que podría resultar en una catástrofe que arruinara a la familia fue el último recurso para firmar los papeles de transferencia. En otras circunstancias le habría molestado el hecho de que preferían pensar en no arruinar la imagen y no en su propia vida.

Sólo que si ése amargo sentimiento era el pago para estar lejos de sus miradas acusadoras… lo pagaría y con intereses.

—No has respondido —La rudeza del tono arrastró su mente al presente, regañándose interiormente por haberse perdido en tonterías, algo que pareció hacer enfadar al profesor quien la miraba con sumo fastidio— ¿Quieres tener por los próximos años el nombre de Life Eater?

—¿Y por qué no? —contestó seca, enseguida se llevó las manos a la boca como si intentara evitar soltar algo más, lo cual ya era tarde obviamente—. Lo siento, no era mi intención…

Contrario a alguna reprimenda, el maestro sonrió con gracia, encantado de su altivez.

—Supongo que te pega bien, de alguna forma. También es mi deber advertirte que cuando la ficha sea sellada por Shinigami-sama y comiencen las clases oficiales después de las clasificatorias para E.A.T, no estarás exenta de burlas.

—Cómo si me importara lo que pensaran los demás —mencionó bajando las manos para cruzarse de brazos. En realidad sólo había una persona de la que si estaría interesada oír opinión—. Sigue siendo un nombre por ridículo que suene.

—Al menos eres consciente. Como sea, entonces el apellido Evans será sustituido por Eater… —Sid tomó la hoja de regreso, escribiendo algo sobre la casilla correspondiente—, espero no ser demasiado curioso pero ¿Por qué Eater?

La respuesta salió sola sin que se diera cuenta.

—Conocí a alguien que se tragó mi orgullo y elegancia —resaltó la última palabra con sarcasmo—. Podría decir que es una forma de ponerme en tierra y saber en dónde estoy.

 _«Y a quien pertenezco»_

—Oh… ya veo. Entonces creo que eso responde la siguiente cuestión por la que te he llamado. Ésa persona ¿Es la que será tu técnico? Mike Albarn.

Por primera vez en la mañana, sonrió alegre.

—¿También es ridículo tenerlo a él de compañero?

Sid rió un poco, para después suspirar lentamente casi como si fuera a dar una trágica noticia.

—Ridículo no es la palabra, problemático lo es. Tengo entendido que no estás familiarizada con Shibusen y su trabajo, pero tampoco creo que sea el indicado para hablar del tema cuando se trata de Albarn, así que en éste caso, como profesor y mentor suyo, te recomiendo que hables con él antes de dar el visto bueno a la solicitud.

—Si lo dice por el problema de la sincronización, tiene que saber que estoy dispuesta a entrenar cuanto antes para evitar…

—No es eso —Le interrumpió el profesor—. Si de sincronización se trata siempre que ambos quieran intentarlo se pueden hacer terapias y tácticas para lograrlo, más bien, es sobre asuntos familiares lo que hace el problema.

A su mente llegó la imagen de la extravagante mujer de cabello rojo que la acusó de provocadora y delincuente en la enfermería. Por ahí debía salir el asunto, sólo que ¿Quién era ella para meterse en temas familiares cuando venía de algo similar?

—Profesor —comenzó ella, inclinándose sobre el escritorio con la mayor seguridad que podía reunir—. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con las familias, lo que me importa es que él esté de acuerdo y si es así, no tengo nada que preguntar. He hablado con Mike antes y él quiere estar conmigo —Pausó, en otras circunstancias eso habría sonado vergonzoso, sacudió su cabeza alejando esas ideas absurdas—, seremos compañeros porque ambos lo deseamos y eso es todo.

Observó la sorpresa del profesor y se preguntó si de verdad tenía que ver con la madre del chico. Al final, la mirada comprensiva del hombre terminó de disipar sus dudas. De nuevo le vio tomar la hoja y escribir en ella, poniéndola después junto a la pila de papeles.

—Con todo claro, no tengo nada más que decirte. Puedes retirarte y tomar el fin de semana para recorrer la ciudad. El lunes sin falta presentaré oficialmente a los alumnos con sus nombres y compañeros para iniciar las actividades de clasificación —explicó, extrajo de uno de los cajones un sobre amarillo el cual le entregó—. Es tu primer sueldo, úsalo para lo que necesites y cualquier cosa, eres libre de preguntar.

—Gracias —respondió. Se levantó del asiento para irse y caminó hacia la salida.

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta le escuchó añadir algo más:

—Espero que puedan entrenar juntos pronto.

.

.

* * *

La escuela tenía un aire diferente con las actividades reanudadas. Por muy absurdo que sonara, había demasiada vida por los alrededores con el barullo de los estudiantes en los pasillos o los desgarradores gritos de quienes entrenaban. A ésas alturas, ya se habían formado los grupos de amigos y no era raro verlos andando de aquí por allá cuchicheando. No es que quisiera hacer lo mismo, de hecho dudaba de que pudieran hablar de algo que a ella le interesara. Cuando menos se alegraba de no ser la única apartada del grupo, puesto que había visto a un par igual sin contar a la hiperactiva chica de cabello azul que se proclamaba diosa a cada segundo.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Espera!

La voz llegó como rayo colándose dentro de ella, maldijo interiormente que no tardara en reconocer el aniñado y empalagosos tono del chico y que sus pasos se detuvieran de inmediato. Al girarse, no pudo evitar volver a sorprenderse viéndole llegar hasta ella cojeando, apoyado de una muleta. Su uniforme cubría perfectamente las vendas que aún debía tener y los raspones de la cara apenas se notaban. Mucho mejor que días anteriores.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿No deberías seguir en cama?

—¿No deberías de alegrarte de verme en pie? —replicó Mike irritado, reemplazando su pequeña sonrisa con una mueca de disgusto.

—Lo haré cuando no necesites de nada para hacerlo —respondió burlona, comenzando a andar de nuevo para evitar que viera la expresión plantada en su cara.

El golpeteo contra el suelo le indicó que la estaba siguiendo.

—Pues bien, sólo espera un poco más y verás que no podrás ni ganarme en una carrera subiendo las escaleras.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Hablas de la absurda cantidad de peldaños que hay para subir..? E-es decir, sigue soñando, soy por mucho más ágil que tú y con mejor físico, seguro que a la mitad habrás desfallecido.

—¡Claro que no! Eso te pasará a ti, apuesto que lo más cercano a ejercicio que has hecho es bailar un cursi vals.

—Oh ¿Y esos "increíbles músculos" son por el arduo ejercicio? —inquirió de forma sarcástica señalando su cuerpo. Victoriosa vio cómo el rojo de ira se le subía a la cara.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —masculló ofendido, rechinando los dientes.

—¿Entonces admites que es cierto? —continuó picándole el orgullo, le encantaba verle inflar las mejillas en un adorable puchero.

—¿Eh? ¿Cierto qué? No te estoy entendiendo nada —dijo receloso, alcanzándola finalmente para caminar a su lado entre los cientos de estudiantes que regresaban a sus casas y dormitorios luego de terminar la jornada escolar.

—O tal vez no quieres entenderlo, si está bien claro.

—¡Lo haces de nuevo! —exclamó, apúntandola acusadoramente con el dedo.

—¿El qué? —ladeó la cabeza haciéndose la ignorante. Cuántas ganas tenía de echarse a reír en su cara.

—Confundirme, solo te gusta jugar conmigo —Le vio pasarse la mano con frustración por el cabello cenizo, un gesto que de alguna loca forma, le pareció atractivo.

Se mordió el labio acallando el pensamiento.

—Y a ti te gusta hacerme enojar.

—Ni siquiera he dicho nada ¡Eres imposible!

—Y tú un debilucho, ya deberías estar en forma para ir a clases ¿Sabes lo odioso que es escuchar los gritos de la chica suicida?

—¿Chica suicida? —Mike giró su rostro y el choque de miradas la tomó con la guardia baja, había un atisbo de alegría en ellos aun cuando hasta segundos estaban discutiendo—. ¿De casualidad tiene el cabello azul y se dice ninja?

—¿La conoces?

—Algo así —contestó sin interés, volviendo a estar atento en el frente—. Creo que podría llamarla amiga de la infancia.

—Oh… —mencionó con el mayor asombro que pudo reunir, evitando darle importancia a la minúscula punzada que creyó sentir dentro.

Al desviar la vista hacia el camino se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la salida del edificio, no había notado cuán rápido habían caminado.

—No te preocupes, el lunes sin falta asistiré a clases. Yo también quiero empezar de una vez —aseguró con el tono decidido que le caracterizaba—. Convenceré a mis padres, lo prometo.

Imaginación suya o no, sintió la palabra "padres" muy floja. Mike se detuvo y ella hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ibas ya?

—No, en realidad te vi caminar y quise acompañarte un poco para decirte lo del lunes —aclaró, dándose media vuelta con intenciones de regresar por el mismo camino.

—¿No dijiste que ya te habían dado alta? —refutó mirándole avanzar sin atreverse a seguirlo.

—Ya lo hicieron, pero ellos no han terminado de trabajar. Tengo que esperarlos para ir a casa —explicó brevemente, se notaba lo mucho que trataba de evitar el tema.

—Entiendo —asintió aun cuando él ya no la veía—. Nos vemos sin falta y ¡Será mejor que llegues sin ésa cosa! —Le gritó recibiendo una pequeña risa en respuesta, algo que la hizo sonreír también.

Ya lo había dicho, no iba a indagar sobre familias; ser compañeros no necesitaba de ésa clase de información. Por más interés que tuviera.

Si Mike no hablaba de ello, ella tampoco lo haría. Y aunque él lo hiciera, dudaba de igual forma en decirle.

Justo ahora, era Life Eater, el comienzo de una nueva vida como arma.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Hello~ ¿Qué es esto? No lo sé, honestamente. Iba a ser un conjunto de drabbles y terminó saliendo así XD me animé (animaron) y pues aquí va ¬w¬ a bien decir es más como pequeñas escenas y situaciones en el contexto del two-shot "Encuentro Fortuito" que hice algún tiempo . Lo dije, lo repito, que el gender de estos chicos me trae loca *o* y bueno, igual no es la gran cosa pero mejor aprovechar un ratin de tiempo. Espero les guste~ es todo lo que pido y si tienen algun comentario al respecto, corrección o sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!_

 _Saludines y byebyeces~ (?_


	2. Chapter 2

**02.- RED STAR**

* * *

Vivir en una mansión tenía sus ventajas. Cada que se levantaba su ropa ya estaba elegida –aunque no le gustara el estilo–, cuando bajaba el desayuno listo y caliente –aunque comiera sola–, los autos en la puerta para llevarla a la escuela –a pesar de odiar tanto excentricismo– e incluso ya tenía una lista de actividades recreativas. No tenía que mover ni un solo dedo para hacer algo; a menos que se tratara de prácticas con el piano.

Así que, muy a pesar de dolores de estómago tenía que reconocer que vivir sola en un minúsculo cuarto era un fastidio. Su aclamada autonomía no era más que la inclusión de nuevos deberes y responsabilidades que en su vida había hecho. Era un mundo nuevo, un entorno diferente y nadie estaba ahí para ayudarla. Tuvo la mala –o buena– suerte de quedarse sola en un cuarto a motivo de sobrar cupos. Resulta que muchas chicas preferían rentar departamentos con sus compañeros o amigas como algo que ayudaba a una mejor sincronización y ella, quien nunca escuchó sobre Shibusen, ni de chiste contaba con algún conocido con el cual hiciera lo mismo y poder repartir o aprender deberes.

A dos semanas de estar ahí, las cosas seguían siendo un fastidio. Ya había gastado una buena parte del dinero de la escuela en pagarle a alguien para lavarle la ropa y comprar víveres, si seguía así pronto se lo acabaría y si en las labores diarias era un asco, en un trabajo de medio tiempo sería un completo desastre. Claro que, aún tenía el dinero de las tarjetas de crédito… sólo que prefería tenerlas en el fondo de un cajón para olvidarse de su existencia. No les iba a dar el gusto a sus padres de saber cuánta falta le hacía las comodidades.

El reloj volvió a sonar con insistencia. Ya lo había hecho otras tres veces y pensó que ya no lo haría de nuevo, temiendo que después de que parara lo hiciera otra vez, con toda la fuerza que podía reunir se sentó en la cama y extendió el brazo para alcanzar el pequeño aparato con forma de cráneo; una baratija que consiguió en el primer mercado que vio en la ciudad. Lo apagó, poniéndolo de nuevo en su lugar.

No quería levantarse. Se dispuso a dormir de nuevo acostándose en la cama. Segundos después su estómago gruñó. Maldijo, no tenía intenciones de ir por comida sobretodo porque la despensa se acabó ayer. Ni hablar de salir al comedor compartido, ya se había hecho prácticamente enemiga de las chicas por sus rechazos y pocas ganas de entablar lazos sociales.

Continuó recostada dejando que el tiempo corriese en vano; el hambre la atacaría dentro de poco, el gruñido sólo fue un pequeño aviso.

De nuevo su mente le jugó una mala pasada, el pensamiento lo que _él_ estaría haciendo la invadió ¿Ya está despierto? ¿Sus padres estarían en casa? ¿Entrenaría? Y lo más importante,

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Cada que eso ocurría, se excusaba con que era a causa de las primeras impresiones de su encuentro. Lo loco del asunto y que gracias a ello, prácticamente su inicio en la escuela fue una locura. Su inútil intento de pasar desapercibida.

Su estómago gruñó de nuevo acompañado de un leve retortijón, no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí. Se levantó hastiada, buscando sus zapatos y eligiendo los primeros que tenía al alcance para cambiarse de ropa, al fin que no había nadie que se quejara de su mal gusto. Cogió la billetera y comprobó cuánto tenía a su disposición, chistó, ya no podía mandar a lavar la ropa. Finalmente tenía que aprender.

Se cepilló el cabello blanco sacándose quejidos por los enredones, hizo la nota mental de cortárselo luego, ya que aunque no le perjudicaría por ser arma, no estaba dispuesta a luchar todas las mañanas por el resto de su vida para desenredarlo. Tomó una banda cualquiera y se hizo una cola, sencilla y sin sofocarla; el calor en Death City era peor al de su país.

Frente al espejo, lejos de la imagen de damisela con vestidos y holanes, sólo veía a una chica medio desalineada con una cara somnolienta, más acorde al estilo que siempre había querido y, hacía juego con su inusual dentadura afilada que su madre aborrecía tanto. Al diablo la princesa Evans. Frente al espejo lo único que veía era a una Eater, dispuesta a comerse el mundo que no había visto.

.

.

* * *

—Qué suerte que el mini mercado no esté tan lejos, no tengo ni para pagar un taxi —murmuró mientras caminaba por las estrechas calles de regreso a los dormitorios.

Las bolsas que cargaba no eran tan pesadas como quería, sólo le alcanzaba para comida enlatada y otras para ser calentadas en un microondas, lo único que sí sabía usar. Al menos así conocía más las calles de la pequeña ciudad.

Justo estaba cruzando por un callejón rodeado de minúsculos con departamentos de espeluzantes colores verdosos, amarillos y hasta negros cuando un estrepitoso grito irrumpió la paz mañanera.

—¡Pedazos de idiotas! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a lastimar a enquencles frente a mí?! ¡¿Es que no saben quién soy?!

Su atención de dirigió de inmediato a la fuente, provenía de una minúscula cancha de basquetball frente al callejón del que salía, con un par de bancas desteñidas y aros a medio oxidar, basura por los lados e incluso lodo en el concreto. Parecía sacado de una película de mafias y vagos que la usaban para fumar y beber a la luz de una luna sangrienta.

Lo más raro no era éso, sino una chica bajita que incluso parecía tener un par de centímetros menos que ella, de antinatural cabello azul vestida en su mayoría de negro a excepción de las vendas de sus manos; estaba en medio de la cancha frente a una cuadrilla de chicos con mala cara y ojos semi rojos, edad dudosa con atuendo de matones baratos. Detrás de ella, un par de niños se encontraban tirados con algunos visibles moretones, ropas rasgadas y monedas desperdigadas por el suelo.

No necesitaba ser una genio para saber de qué iba el asunto. Y justo por eso no dejaba de ser estúpido ¿A quién se le ocurría envalentonarse de ésa forma? Un vistazo más detallado conectó la apariencia de la temeraria heroína con la excéntrica joven de su clase que proclamaba tonterías de Dioses que usualmente ignoraba. Si sus recuerdos no fallaban, era de las pocas personas que como ella, permanecían solas; aunque en su caso era más bien para evitar ser víctima de un dolor de oídos ante tanta histeria. Sin embargo, recordaba encontrar a una sola persona estando cerca de ella, un chico alto de cabello negro y expresión apacible ¿Su prospecto de compañero tal vez?

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Es que eres idiota?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así?! ¡Éste barrio nos pertenece! ¡Y cualquiera sabe que debe pagarnos una cuota por estar aquí! —amenazó con voz ronca el mayor de la cuadrilla. Es el que tenía los ojos más rojos y desde donde ella estaba podía percibir la peste del alcohol.

Era gracioso. Teniendo a la escuela que formaba a los guerreros del mundo seguían existiendo bandas de maleantes en las calles ¿Qué clase de paz se supone emitía Death City?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es que no se han dado cuenta con quién están hablando?!

—¡Sólo necesitas pagar y te dejaremos ir! No nos metemos con nenas a menos que quieran divertirse un buen rato en privado —respondió sonriendo mientras un hilo de baba escurría por su boca.

Asqueroso.

—Si por privado es quedarte sin dientes y castrado ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Bien, debería de irse pero el hambre se le fue y era más entretenido ver en qué acabaría aquello. Tratanto de hacer contacto visual con alguno de los tipos se fue a sentar a una de las bancas vacías. Hey, no estaba en servicio ¿Verdad?

—¡Tú pulga! ¡¿En serio quieres armar un alboroto y tener una pelea?! Sabes lo que te conviene niña, deja los billetes y asunto arreglado.

—¡Ni muerta insignificantes humanos! —Sin sentirse ofendida en absoluto, la chica avanzó hacia el grupo que la veía furioso con dientes castañeantes y cejas profundamente ceñidas, a cierta distancia volteó sobre su hombro para ver a los pequeños en el suelo que seguían temblando de miedo— Tienen suerte de que su gran Diosa haya preferido venir por éste lugar, déjenmelo a mí ¡Soy la única capaz de mostrar su gran fuerza ante sus desprotegidos súbditos! —Rió de forma estridente alterando sus nervios—, pueden observar mi súper magnificencia o irse y pensar en entrenar para ser unos fuertes adoradores míos ¡No me importa! Sólo recuerden el nombre de su diosa ¡RED STAR!

Los pequeños en cuestión, sólo se vieron a la cara unos segundos antes de salir pitando lejos, casi chocaron con las bancas. Ni siquiera las gracias ni mucho menos a esperar el resultado. Honestamente, no parecía que valiera la pena haberles ayudado.

Sólo dos tipos tuvieron intención de ir tras ellos, los que se veían más atarantados. Fue el que respondía a gritos que con una seña les indicó que pararan. El líder sin duda.

—Ésos dos no pagaron completo, tú tendrás que reponer lo suyo, lo tuyo y el de la chica linda comiendo papas.

Cerró la bolsa. Adiós entretenimiento gratis.

A Red pareció hacerle gracia aquello porque volvió a reír. Puso los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas, casi parecía que tenía reflectores encima.

—¡Dejemos la cháchara y vamos a pelear de una vez! —exclamó.

—¿Crees que vamos a perder tiempo con una pulga que sólo sabe gritar tonterías? ¡Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer!

Si claro, si es que asaltar indefensos y meterse quién sabe qué cosa podía considerarse como mejor.

—¡Lo que pasa es que son unos gallinas! ¡Se creen los fuertes pero la verdad es que son unos bebés llorones!

—¡¿AH?! ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO PERRA LOCA?!

—¡LO QUE HAN OÍDO PEDAZOS DE ESTIÉRCOL! ¡No quieren enfrentarme porque saben que les ganaré!

Cada vez la cosa se ponía mejor. Ya no era sólo seguir viendo en cómo acabaría el embrollo, era en serio que quería ver más de ésa chica. No parecía del tipo que fanfarroneara cosas imposibles, tal vez si exagerada y con tornillos mal puestos, solo que algo en su tono sonaba seguro y decisivo.

—Oye, no creo que sea bueno hermano —Habló finalmente otro de los tipos que permanecían atrás—. Por donde lo veas es una chica.

—La vieja me está cabreando, seguro necesita una buena dosis nuestra para dejar de joder —mencionó otro.

Dudaban obviamente. Algo que Red pareció notar.

—Bien bien, ya que se sienten muy machotes que tal si ponemos una buena balanza.

¿De qué hablaba? No era la única interesada, los otros también pararon orejas.

—¿Qué carajos andas diciendo ahora?

—Lo que digo es… que si no quieren pelear conmigo por su mierda machista ¿Qué tal si agregamos un eslabón débil al cubo?

¿Cubo?

—Jo~ parecen interesados —continuó Red sonriendo ampliamente— Entonces ¿Qué tal ustedes cuatro contra mí y la princesa de allá? —finalizó señalándola.

La bolsa se le cayó.

—¿Qué? —dijo impactada.

Red siguió señalando hacia la banca. Era la única ahí, volvió a maldecir su curiosidad, debió de haberse ido desde que notó la escena. Las miradas de los tipos la inspeccionaron de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose sbre todo en sus pechos lo que le hizo sentirse asqueada y con la sangre hirviendo; no estaba dispuesta a soportar aquello. Dejó sus cosas a un lado y marchó hacia la chica de azul para negarse a semejante tontería antes de que los tipos realmente quisieran hacerlo.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué me incluyes? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! —recriminó una vez estuvo a su lado.

—¿No es entonces un buen momento para hacerlo? ¡Ten el honor de conocer a tu gran señora RED STAR! —exclamó Red tomando su mano con algo de brusquedad para sacudirla.

Frunció el ceño resentida con el contacto. Apenas fue soltada se masajeó la palma disimuladamente.

—No voy a hacerlo —contestó severa. No es que tuviera miedo o algo, es sólo que la situación era tan repentina y ella no tenía razones para estar dentro.

—Tranquila, sólo es para que ellos piensen que estamos en las mismas —Intentó convencerla, había llevado su mano vendada sobre su hombro como si fueran buenas amigas, tuvo el impulso de quitársela pero lo reprimió debido a que los tipos terminaron su pequeña y absurda inspección—. Con los idiotas que son, voy a vencerlos tan rápido antes de que pestañees. Ni siquiera te tocarán un pelo teñido, te lo aseguro.

Ahora sí que se quitó el brazo ajeno sin importarle que Red casi se cayera. A ella no le importó de todas formas.

—Bien nenas~ resulta que lo hemos hablado y el trato suena bien. Intentaremos no lastimarlas mucho para que después podamos disfrutar bien el resto del día —dijo relamiéndose los labios y guiñando el ojo.

La idea le provocaba náuseas.

—Más te vale que no seas solo una fanfarrona —mencionó sin apartar la mirada de la sonrisa presumida de esos cuatro.

—¡Tonterías! YO SOY UNA DIOSA—respondió riendo.

Se dio una palmada en la frente ¿En qué se había metido?

Ya no tenía oportunidad de arrepentirse, de pronto el sonido de la carrera contra ellas dio inicio sin avisos. Pensó que los cuatro se irían contra Red por todo lo que dijo, sin embargo, para su desagrado optaron por lo más obvio que era dividirse en dúos, a ella le tocaron los rezagados que intentaron seguir a los niños.

Sus sentidos se activaron de inmediato. Si todos creían que era sólo apariencia bonita, estaba encantada de demostrar lo contrario.

El primero de ellos llegó hasta ella tomando sus manos para inmovilizarla, rápidamente tomó la mano izquierda de su agresor con su mano derecha apresada y aplicó fuerza contra el codo obligando a que se hincara, lo que aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la cara dejándolo chillando de dolor con una posible nariz rota. Su compañero la tomó por la espalda sujetando sus brazos y antes de ser levantada del suelo usó su codo contra su estómago logrando que retrocediera, aunque tenía mejor resistencia y enseguida regresó a la carga propinándola una patada que logró esquivar. Enojado, alzó sus puños e intentó golpearle la cara, ella bloqueó cada golpe sin titubear.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas y comenzaba a ver de forma divertida toda ésa locura por extraño que sonara. Hacía mucho que no tenía un encuentro de ése tipo. Ser un arma también tenía sus ventajas y es que sin usar su filo poseía una fuerza y resistencia mayor al promedio, algo que le había hecho ganar una fama de bestia que toda su familia odiaba. Una chica refinada no podía permitirse ser así, claro que eso fue antes de saber lo que era.

Escuchó un grito a su lado, por el rabillo notó que el primer tipo se levantó del suelo con la cara roja tanto de sangre como de ira queriendo ir en su contra de nuevo. Por más que quisiera seguir con aquello, la verdad es que no estaba en buena forma sin haber desayunado. Mejor acabar rápido. Esperó a que el boxeador novato lanzara un golpe a su costado para dar uno propio desde abajo contra su codo, el choque de sus nudillos contra el hueso ajeno provocó un grito desgarrador del tipo, aprovechando su aturdimiento lo tomó del abdomen y con todas sus fuerzas lo elevó para azotarlo en el suelo. Su cabeza cayó como plomo golpeándose contra el concreto de la cancha y enviándolo directo a dormir por unas horas.

Mientras el otro, yendo en su contra corriendo, usó ésa velocidad a su favor para darle una fuerte patada en el estómago sacándole el aire y gotas de saliva que hasta los ojos se le pusieron en blanco por segundos. Sin querer herirlo más de lo que su nariz ya estaba, lo tomó de los cabellos e impactó su frente contra la de él haciéndolo gritar, y por último, con los dedos juntos en su mano, le golpeó el área posterior lateral del cuello mandándolo junto a su amigo al país de sueños. Satisfecha, sacudió sus manos como si algún tipo de suciedad se le hubiera pegado. Listo, no pudo ser más fácil y rápido.

Después se acordó de los otros y Red, dispuesta a ayudarla se giró para enfrentarse encontrando una perturbadora escena, los cuerpos de los chicos estaban también en el suelo sólo que con visibles marcas, heridas y hasta sangre bajo ellos mientras Red estaba a modo de héroe -o villano- encima de ambos sin lucir ni un solo rasguño.

—Demonios, creo que me he vuelto a pasar —dijo riendo.

Si ella era una bestia ¡Ésa chica era un monstruo!

—Bueno —Red continuó sin preocupación alguna—, al menos he roto un nuevo récord.

Sintió el sudor frío bajar por su nuca. Definiticamente la chica era otro caso especial. De un salto, Red se bajó de los cuerpos y fue hacia ella que seguía pasmada.

Silbó luego de ver a su tanda de chicos inconscientes.

—Vaya, para ser una rica mimada sí que tienes buenos puños. Me caes bien. Eres apta para ser compinche de ésta gran Diosa.

—Oye idiota, que no soy rica ni mucho menos mimada. No sé de dónde sacas eso y para que te lo sepas, no es nada que defensa personal no pueda manejar —gruñó.

Ignorando su hostilidad, Red sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Pero qué hombre ha salido! ¡Si Mike se ha conseguido una joya en bruto! —exclamó eufórica provocándole un cosquilleo eléctrico en su pecho al escuchar el nombre.

—¿Mike? —Sintió que su mente chispeó a raíz de la respuesta no dicha.

 _«Creo que podría llamarla amiga de la infancia»_. Así que eso era.

—¿No eres tú la nueva compañera del anémico Mike Albarn? —Sin saber en qué momento, Red se puso al frente de ella mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos. Eran verdes, opacos, menos brillantes y hermosos que los del chico… se mordió la mejilla, debía dejar de pensar cosas como ésas.

—Lo soy —respondió dando un paso hacia atrás— ¿Tú eres su amiga… de la infancia?

No estaba segura del tono en que preguntó ya que a Red le provocó otra risa.

—Tranquila mujer, él no es mi tipo.

Sintió la cara arder por su comentario y el guiño de ojos. Se le veía interesada en su reacción.

—¡Idiota! ¡Estás equivocada! —replicó retrocediendo otros pasos.

Red iba a reír de nuevo cuando un quejido llamó su atención, provenía de los tipos que dejó un par de metros atrás.

—Upss, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que las bellas durmientes despierten… o antes de que venga la policía, lo que suceda primero.

Sin esperar su respuesta, Red la tomó del brazo y la obligó a correr tomando de paso sus bolsas con las compras alejándose del lugar. No opuso resistencia, la verdad es que todo le fue tan entretenido que no podía quejarse.

¿Acaso aquello era otra forma de darle sentido a su nueva vida y nombre?

—¡Por cierto! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Red mientras corrían a través de los callejones en dirección a los dormitorios. Ya le había soltado y ahora corrían a la par.

—¿No te lo dijo Mike?

—Tal vez, sólo que prefiero que mis súbditos… y amigos me lo digan en persona.

Rió. Red y Mike eran parecidos de alguna forma, creía entender cómo es que acabaron siendo eran amigos.

—Life Eater —contestó divertida.

—Life ¡Ten el honor de que sea tu nueva amiga y gran Diosa RED STAR!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Servidos my lord´s y my lady´s~ les presento al genderbender de BLack, ya nada más va a faltar a mi hermosa princesa Kid para completar al trío de técnicos (?) ok no._

 _¡Santo Shinigami! Tantas cosas me han pasado que ando muy fuera tanto del fandom como de la vida D: enormes disculpas. En serio, de veritas de todo corazón a pesar de tanto retraso, agradezco que éste mini proyecto sea de su agrado y les guste. Porque bueno, si a mí me gusta bien, pero si a alguien le gusta mejor *o* Y sí, la idea es que sean viñetas independientes pero puede que algunas estén relacionadas entre sí~ (ésta tiene tinte (?)), y como verán ya bauticé al gender de Black con Red, es que siento que Pink es muy tierno para tanta salvajocidad (?). Espero igual no haya copryght con ello D: y aprovecho para pedir sugerencias de otros nombres que falta mucho._

 _A excepción de Sid y Nygus el resto tendrá su cambio de sexo respectivo (al menos por ahora) Aprovecho igual para agradecer el hermoso acogimiento a la idea :3 y ya, si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia para su humilde y despistada servidora, son todos bienvenidos~ Espero seguir contando su apoyo en estos cortos :3 bye bye~ ¡Los amo!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**03\. DEATH THE GIRL**

.

.

Mike Albarn mintió.

El siguiente lunes él no asistió a clases.

Había un cierto sentimiento dentro suyo que la mantuvo con la cabeza fuera de sintonía la mayor parte del tiempo, un desazón de entre no saber si el chico estaba bien o el hecho de que fue vilmente engañada con una promesa que no iba a cumplir. La otra parte del tiempo se dividió en dos, atender algo de la clase e intentar tomar el hilo de las palabras que Red soltaba a su lado. Al parecer, desde el incidente del fin de semana, la chica le tomó un extraño apego y se le pegó como un bicho apenas pisó la escuela. No es que le molestara tampoco, al contrario, al menos contaba con alguien a su lado que a ratos enterraba ése sentimiento sin nombre.

Ignorando los decibeles de su voz y los constantes regaños del profesor Sid, Red era una buena compañía; tenía unas buenas razones del por qué sería una gran Diosa y sus relatos de encuentros salvajes con matones a los que terminaba dándoles palizas dejándoles huesos rotos eran bastante entretenidos, sentía como si finalmente había alguien más que comprendiera la sensación de barbarie que corría por sus venas. Alguien que no la juzgara por querer descargar su frustración golpeando algo o por querer defenderse. Nunca fue una damisela y era un alivio ver que no era la única que se sentía de ése modo.

—Ésta es una clase tan aburrida —La escuchó decir mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio. Estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Red deberías poner atención, aguanta que son los últimos minutos de clase —Un poco más lejano, la voz masculina del chico que estaba al lado de Red intentaba reanimar a la perdida chica.

—Tsubaru, eres tan aburrido como Mike. Es una suerte que no ande por aquí. Moriría de aburrimiento con sólo verlo.

—No deberías hablar así de él, aún debe seguir en reposo —replicó el chico.

Tsubaru Nakatsukasa, del doble de alto que Red, de largo cabello negro atado en cola, con un cuerpo más que trabajado y un estilo de ninja que concordaba con la intento de diosa; ése era el compañero arma de la chica hiperactiva. Lo único tal vez opuesto, era su personalidad pasiva; tanto miedo que podría infundir con ésa mirada de profundos ojos azules pero que se caía con la sincera sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro. Era el contrario perfecto para Red, sin duda. El único tal vez capaz de soportarla por más de dos horas.

Era agradable y de alguna forma galante, que hasta ya había captado la mirada de un par de chicas sobre él, pero Tsubaru sólo parecía atender a Red. Era una cuestión de compañerismo, sólo que no creía que las demás lo vieran así. Tal vez por ser una de las pocas parejas formadas por un chico y una chica, cómo si nadie creyera en la posibilidad de una buena relación sin dramas cursis amorosos. Después de todo, ella estaba en el mismo bote y dudaba de alguna vez llegar a ésas situaciones con el tipo de compañero que le tocó, tan solo pensar en él ya le daba dolor de cabeza. No, ni de chiste pasaría algo entre ellos.

—Puff, reposo, eso sí me lo imagino. Atado de manos bajo toneladas de cobijas cortesía de la histérica de su madre.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara. También lo imaginaba, la mujer era una encimosa total, sólo bastó aquella vez en la enfermería para saber que era una sobreprotectora a morir. No se le hacía nada raro la incomodidad de Mike cuando la mencionó, aunque seguía sin saber de su padre. Qué tipo de persona era y… por qué Mike se veía tan conmocionado la última vez que se vieron.

—De seguro habrá buscado la forma de zafarse para ponerse a leer un libro, tiene ése tipo de cara —añadió en voz baja, ya la clase ni importaba—. Al menos no debió prometer nada.

—Hey ¿Molesta porque el chico no te cumplió? Tranquila~ deja que se recupere bien y lo tendrás todo para ti después —Red le picaba la mejilla con ése tono pícaro que comenzaba a odiar.

—Qué no es nada de eso —gruñó

—Oh vamos~ deja de negarlo que tus ojitos brillan cuando escuchas su nombre.

—Para ya, ESO NO es cierto.

—Ehm… chicas… bajen la voz que el profesor Sid se dará cuenta y se enojará.

Entendía la preocupación de Tsubaru pero Red era tan malditamente insistente en tonterías que era difícil mantener baja su voz.

—Ya, ya Tsuba-kun, es que nunca me imaginé que el enclenque iba a tener buen pegue y con semejante princesa. Son como la dama y el ropavejero…

Límite excedido.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no hay nada de eso!

—¡RED, LIFE SUFICIENTE USTEDES DOS!

Ambas se quedaron congeladas, Tsubaru suspiró de resignación con una expresión de «Ya lo veía venir»

—Apenas son las primeras semanas y no están prestando atención ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están desperdiciando? Fallar en exámenes es la menor de sus preocupaciones, es su vida, la de su compañero y el resto del mundo lo que está en juego —La reprimenda era fuerte, no podía hacer más que agachar la cabeza avergonzada maldiciendo en su mente a la chica azul con las desagradables risitas de sus compañeros de fondo, los odiaba—. De Red no me sorprende pero Eater, con lo que pasaste ¿No has caído en cuenta de en dónde estás y lo mucho que te falta? —Golpe directo, la ausencia de Mike era una prueba fiable de ello—, no quiero que en el futuro se arrepientan, y esto va para todos. Usualmente no hago esto pero quiero que tengan en claro las consecuencias de lo que a partir de ahora hacen en Shibusen. Red, me encargaré de ti más tarde mientras que Life, tienes una cita en la biblioteca para ayudar a arreglar los nuevos libros ¿Entendido?

—¡Si señor! —Clamaron ambas al unísono.

—Perfecto —Sid asintió complacido echando un vistazo a su reloj—, es todo por hoy. Pueden retirarse y mañana los quiero temprano con sus deberos hechos. Red, Life, las estoy vigilando —advirtió por último.

Las dos dejaron caer sus cabezas al mismo tiempo en el escritorio, derrotadas.

—Bueno, pudo ser peor —dijo Tsubaru ahogando una pequeña risa que bien se la merecían.

—Será un largo, largo día…

.

.

* * *

Había escuchado que cada libro es un mundo, entonces ¿Qué tipo de galaxia era ésa? Miles, no, millones de libros de diferentes tamaños y colores llenaban el gigantesco lugar. Era diez veces más grande que aquella de la mansión Evans a la que por cierto, nunca entró a excepción de cuando necesitaba algún viejo libro de partituras para sus aborrecidas lecciones. Con decenas de pisos conectados por escaleras gigantescas, departamentos iluminados por la tenue luz de velas y farolas colgantes, el aspecto era entre misterioso y elegante.

Se sentía en otro planeta, el olor a libro viejo le dañaba el olfato. Definitivamente no era un sitio para la gran Life. Caminó entre las cientos de cajas que obstruían el suelo, buscando al encargado tal como el profesor Sid le indicó, aunque no parecía haber nadie. Permaneció de pie frente a la recepción llamando por alrededor de diez minutos sin obtener respuesta, quería acabar lo más pronto posible para irse a su cuarto, tenía ese cierto enojo que no la dejaba en paz.

—¿Qué clase de lugar es éste? Alguien podría entrar fácil y llevarse un par de estas hojas sin que nadie se entere —masculló con la paciencia al límite, siguió esperando pero tras cinco minutos simplemente no lo soportó—. Suficiente, me largo. Le diré al profesor Sid que fue un caso perdido, qué me ponga otra cosa, ya lo haré.

Dio media vuelta y marchó hacia la puerta, sin embargo, antes de poder llegar siquiera a la mitad, fue salvajemente golpeada en la cabeza por quien sabe qué cosa, provocándole un increíble dolor de cráneo.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? —Chilló sobándose los cabellos sintiendo el dolor palpitante de un futuro chichón.

—¡HEEEEEY TÚ!

La voz venía de arriba, justo desde el lugar donde fue agredida. Alzó la vista y le costó mucho enfocar la imagen de alguien en el último piso de la biblioteca agitando su mano. Por el tono y por la casi indistinguible visión de una falda supo que era una chica.

—¿¡FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ME ATACÓ!? —gritó de vuelta.

—¡TRAE ÉSE LIBRO AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO! ¡ES DE VIDA O MUERTE! ¡RÁPIDO!

¿Libro? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Había cientos en el lugar ¿A cuál se refería? Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que le había golpeado, bajó la vista y justo como pensó, a centímetros de ella se encontraba un libro de pasta dura con símbolos que no entendía. Lo tomó, alzándolo a vista de la figura.

—¡ÉSE MISMO! ¡ES DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA QUE LO TRAIGAS! ¡AHORA!

Con tales gritos y urgencia, no podía evitar el estremecimiento. No parecía estar de broma y no quería ser causante de una catástrofe, al fin que le faltaba mucho por saber de Shibusen.

—¡¿POR QUÉ TARDAS TANTO?! ¡SUBE DE UNA VEZ!

—¡Demonios!

No lo pensó más tiempo, con el corazón palpitante, odiando que en los días anteriores no se hubiera pasado por ahí siquiera de curiosa para ver si contaba con elevador se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas por los miles de escalones para llegar al último piso. Para cuando llegó, su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora con el aire le faltando en los pulmones. Se sentía desfallecer, sus piernas vibraban dolorosamente.

Apenas pudo dar los pasos necesarios para entregar el libro a ésa persona. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al estar cerca, viendo ésos iris dorados y el extraño cabello negro de líneas blancas reconoció a aquella chica que les salvó la vida a ella y Mike en su primera fatídica travesía con un demonio.

—¿Tú eres…?

—¡Al fin llegas! —La chica le arrebató el libro sin vacile ignorando su catalítico estado— ¿¡Sabes lo importante que es esto!? ¡Tienes que ser más rápida la próxima vez!

¿Próxima?

—Tienes suerte de que yo lo esté conteniendo —continuó la extraña, dándole vueltas al libro como si comprobara algo. Tanta urgencia y perspicacia sólo podía significar peligro.

No dijo más, con una mano sobre su agitado corazón intentando normalizarlo, sus sentidos se maximizaron en alerta. En su imaginación miles de escenarios se formaban desde demonios, hechizos, monstruos a brujas. Ya nada podía sorprenderla.

Sentía la adrenalina acumularse en sus venas con la espera, el silencio sólo la ponía más tensa a cada segundo.

Y se quedó quieta un minuto.

Luego dos.

Pasaron tres.

Cinco minutos más.

Y finalmente explotó en los diez.

—¿¡Pero por qué no pasa nada!?

—¡Silencio que me desconcentras!

Se tapó la boca creyendo que lo había echado a perder, no así, al seguir pendiente de los movimientos de la chica se llevó una tremenda sorpresa cuando la vio meter el libro en el espacio vacío del estante tomándose más segundos en ¿Alinearlo? A la altura de los demás libros.

—Perfecto, era el último tomo. Ahora ¡La simetría está completa!

La chica abrió los brazos girando alrededor con exagerados movimientos y una cara desbordante de fascinación. Fue ahí cuando se dignó en ver alrededor encontrando una escena de lo más aterradora… los libros, cada uno de ellos estaban… alineados por tamaños y colores que al dar un paso atrás formaban una máscara de muerte… no era sólo ése ¡Todos los estantes estaban igual! ¿¡Cómo siquiera podía hacerse aquello!? ¡Incluso podía ver los brillos saltando por todos lados!

—¿Eso… eso era todo? Sólo ¿Debías poner el libro ahí? —preguntó titubeante con la boca desencajada— ¿¡Qué era lo peligroso!?

Sintió un jalón repentino en el cuello de su camisa, apresada bajo los brazos femeninos absurdamente fuertes, fue arrastrada sin poder oponerse en demasía hacia el resto del pasillo donde la pulcritud se extendía.

—¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes!? ¡Es peligroso para cualquiera venir y encontrar un abominable desorden! ¡EL MUNDO NO MERECE UNA BIBLIOTECA ASÍ! ¡PASARÍA HORAS INTENTADO BUSCAR UN LIBRO EN TANTO DESASTRE! Simplemente ¡No soporto tanta asimetría en ésta honorable institución!

—Me asfixias… —gimió buscando zafarse con leves golpes en los brazos. Ya se estaba mareando. Por suerte, su ruego fue escuchado a tiempo. Casi se cae al ser soltada sin delicadeza.

—Tienen tanta suerte de que me tome el tiempo para arreglar ésta imperfección —dijo la extraña malhumorada, se volteó hacia ella sonriendo metida en su propio mundo— ¿Acaso no opinas igual? ¡Es impensable estudiar en un lugar tan imperfecto!

—Sigo sin entenderlo —contestó resentida, no le caía en gracia haber tenido que subir tantas escaleras para poner un maldito libro por los caprichos de una loca—, y ¿Qué es eso de la simetría?

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo es que no lo ves? —preguntó acercándose de nuevo a ella, parecía no tener muy claro el concepto de espacio personal— ¡El mundo perfecto es el que está en equilibrio! Ni más en uno, ni menos en otro ¡Es la perfección divina! Pero tal parece que sólo yo puedo apreciar esta belleza absoluta. La simetría es mi estética, es en todos los sentidos, un mundo hecho de equilibrio. El equilibrio es orden y el orden debe dominar el mundo ¡El mundo debe ser ordenado! ¿Ahora si lo entiendes?

Bajó las manos que tapaban sus oídos.

—Eso es estúpido —replicó con el ceño fruncido—, el mundo es de lejos igual. No hay nada que lo sea de hecho, ni siquiera los gemelos. Además ¿Cómo puedes hablar de perfección cuando tú eres tan imperfecta? ¿Es que no has visto tu cabello al espejo? ¡Tienes tres líneas de un solo lado..!

Creyó que la otra respondería con igual o peor intensidad. Estaba preparándose para una férrea discusión.

Por eso, no supo cómo reaccionar cuando la joven se tiró al piso llorando.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Soy tan asimétrica que no sirvo para éste mundo! ¡Una cerda asquerosa que no merece vivir! ¿¡Por qué sigo viva!? ¡Mátenme!

Dio dos pasos atrás viendo cómo golpeaba el piso formando charcos de agua. Quiso irse de ahí pero la pequeña y maldita culpa la atacó. Sintió que a pesar de ser una obsesiva compulsiva, le debía mucho por haberlos salvado. Se lo debía por Mike.

Así que, en contra de sus creencias, de su poco formalismo y de su odio al contacto físico, se vio hincándose a su lado para darle palmaditas en el hombro intentando tranquilizarla. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que tendría que hacer una tortuosa voz fraternal.

—Ya, ya. Tranquila, tampoco es que se note tanto. Si te paras de un lado nadie se da cuenta —Seguro sonaba más idiota pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir exactamente. Nunca fue buena en ésas cosas ni mucho menos recibió consuelo de alguien—, y quitando ése pequeño detalle, el resto de ti es… ¿Simétrico? Te lo digo en serio ¡Hasta los cabellos tienen la misma cantidad de ambos lados!

No es que se pusiera a contarlos y esperaba no tener que hacerlo, por suerte la chica pareció tragarse la sarta de tonterías que los sollozos poco a poco fueron apagándose. Pronto ya la tenía de vuelta, con sus ojos vidriosos asaltando su porción de aire con la cara casi pegada a la suya.

—¿Me lo dices en serio? ¿Soy simétrica?

—Ah… p-por supuesto. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan igualita.

Tras el surgimiento de una sonrisa bobalicona, la joven se alejó pegando saltitos de alegría.

—¡Lo sabía! Sólo alguien tan simétrica como yo puede poner en orden el resto del mundo.

Sin rastros de que segundos antes hubiera estado llorando, se fue a paso firme hasta el extremo final de los estantes de libros sacándolos a montones para seguramente hacer una nueva alineación. Creyó que todo se acabó por fin, que se zafó de aquella loca obsesiva y que esperaba no volvérsela a topar nunca, claro, si es que no resultaba ser otra alumna más. Se dio media vuelta avanzando hacia la escalera.

—¡Tú! —Paró, volteándose a ver de nuevo a la chica que la llamó— ¡Trae las cajas marcadas del uno al ocho de inmediato!

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí! —replicó, si llevar un estúpido libro fue un infierno, subir cajas sería el apocalipsis. Ya suficiente pago hizo con el consuelo gratis. Retomó la marcha. Se detuvo de nuevo cuando una mancha negra pasó a su lado a velocidad de infarto y se materializó en la misma chica que la miraba con seriedad— ¡Hey! ¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!?

—¿No eres Life Eater?

Sorpresa.

—L-lo soy ¿Cómo..?

—Me llamo Death the Girl y por hoy soy la encargada de ésta magnífica biblioteca.

Maldijo, esto no lo veía venir.

—Entonces…

—El profesor Sid me habló de ti, dijo que me ayudarías por el resto del día a causa de tu mal comportamiento en clases.

—Eso no es…

—Deberías estar agradecida, he hecho la mayor parte; sólo quedan las cajas que viste al entrar y un sector entero. No puedes negarte o te reportaré directamente con el director, estoy segura que acomodar libros es lo menos que podrías recibir.

Su suerte era horrible.

—N-no sabía… que tú eres la responsable. Esperaba a alguien no sé ¿Mayor?

Girl sonrió con gracia, sus ojos brillaban; verla le daba escalofríos.

—Soy mayor sin duda, pero no en edad. Pero no es algo que una simple estudiante novata necesite saber. Lo único que importa ahora es que vas a ayudarme.

¿Dónde estaba la llorona chica? ¡La que tenía enfrente era una engreída pedante! La miraba con cierto desprecio que antes no notó. Se tragó las palabras, no quería comprobar si era tan influyente como decía, después de todo, Shibusen era un enigma aún.

—No tienes que ser tan presumida, ya lo capto ¿Bien? Ya lo capto —respondió monótona.

Cualquier rastro de simpatía se fue al caño.

—Entonces ¿Por qué sigues parada? Trae de inmediato las cajas —ordenó Girl regresando a las estantes ignorando su visible enojo.

Recibiendo una mirada que la hacía ver insignificante empuñó las manos, quería golpearla. Suspiró hastiada.

La tarde seguía avanzando y las luces de las velas se volvían más fuertes.

No quería estar ahí demasiado tiempo, debía respetar el horario de los dormitorios.

Inhaló profundo, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran lo suficiente para soportar el futuro trabajo. Sin más, emprendió otra vez la travesía de bajar las horribles escaleras y acarrear las cajas jurando darle una paliza a Red por hacerle pasar por esto. Al menos, deseaba que su castigo fuera un millón de veces más terrible.

.

.

* * *

Para cuando subió la última caja de libros, sentía los pies y brazos hinchados. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sus oídos zumbaban y la ropa estaba pegajosa de tanto sudor. Sin contar el hambre y la sed, porque la estúpida de Girl ni siquiera le dio permiso para ir por algo.

—Ésta es la última —indicó con voz quebrada. No podía estar ni un segundo más de pie. Al diablo Girl y su orden, apenas puso la caja a sus pies se desplomó en el suelo buscando aire para llenar sus pulmones.

Girl ni siquiera la miró, concentrada como estaba en arreglar los libros centímetro a centímetro. Más tardaba ella en subir cada cartón que Girl en vaciarlo en los estantes.

—Ya te puedes ir. Yo me encargo del resto.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el desmérito de que ella también pudiera hacer un buen trabajo… aunque viendo lo absurdo del acomodo, no se quejaba tanto.

—Como quieras —contestó mientras se levantaba lentamente, sus piernas temblaban. Se encaminó a la salida por centésima vez en el día y la última.

—Está comprobado que… —Paró, el tono de Girl era diferente sin la presunción de intercambios anteriores— cargar objetos pesados por periodos de tiempo largos y subir las escaleras varias veces fortalecen los músculos de brazos y piernas además de proporcionar una mejor coordinación motriz, de equilibrio y resistencia. Pasa por la enfermería por unos analgésicos y vitaminas. Mañana te sentirás mejor, ya no te será tan duro subir la escalinata principal.

No supo cómo reaccionar. Si lo pensaba, no sonaba descabellado, pudo captar una sinceridad y gentileza diferente a las facetas anteriores.

—G-gracias —susurró contrariada. Sin saber cuál de las tres personalidades era la dominante. No le dio más vueltas al asunto, Death the Girl tampoco pareció querer agregar algo más.

Continuó su camino, bajando en calma los escalones al tiempo que pensaba en lo misteriosa que era ésa chica y si la volvería a ver dentro de poco como a Red. Tenía la impresión de que no lo haría.

Justo llegó al primer piso cuando el sonido del viento cortado la puso en alerta. Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo para atrapar el libro que caía sobre ella. Por suerte logró tenerlo en las palmas sin contusiones craneales. Casi se echa a correr de regreso cuando el grito la detuvo.

—¡DALE ESO A MIKE! ¡LO HA ESTADO ESPERANDO!

—¿Qué..?

No cabía en asombro. La joven en las alturas desapareció de su diminuto campo de visión. Se quedó ahí de pie unos minutos, procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

Death the Girl conocía a Mike Albarn.

Red Star también conocía a Mike Albarn.

No sabía por qué, pero el descubrimiento le molestaba un poco.

El profesor Sid, Red, Girl… ¿Cuántas otras personas eran conscientes de su técnico? ¿Cuánto le tomaría a ella tener una afinidad cómo la que él tenía con ésas chicas? Ellas que podían bromear de él o saber de sus gustos literarios…

Las hojas del libro se arrugaron entre sus manos.

El sonido del reloj la sacó de su mente, sobre la mesa de recepción, el aparatejo de calabaza le indicaba que tenía media hora para reportarse en la residencia. El susto reemplazó los anteriores sentimientos apresurándose en salir con el tiempo justo para pasar por la enfermería antes. Ya después pensaría cómo rayos iba a darle aquella cosa al chico si no se aparecía al día siguiente, o si, tal vez Girl le dio la excusa perfecta para ir a visitarlo.

Ya en camino con el silencio de los pasillos y la luz lunar que se colaba por las ventanas, sólo por curiosidad echó un vistazo al título del libro. Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que surcó su rostro. Mike era extraño sin duda.

Muy extraño.

«Tomo II. Fundamentos de sincronización meíster-arma. Técnicas infalibles para lograr una sincronización perfecta en poco tiempo»

.

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales.**

 _Hello~ tarde pero ya le tocaba turno a mi príncipe echo princesa (?) de nuevo espero que haya sido de su agrado y si encuentran algún error por ahí me disculpo y prometo arreglarlo siempre que me lo hagan saber (es que ni sé cómo se escapan a veces) Se supone que deberían ser capítulos independientes pero sin querer estos tres parecen estar relacionados. Personalmente lo tomaría como la introducción de los principales y de aquí en adelante podrían seguir en la misma línea como una historia o salir en ideas al azar que se me ocurran por ahí ¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

 _Por cierto, sobre el nombre gender de Kid, sorry, es que no parece haber uno más adecuado que Girl por cliché que suene ;D en fin, tomo esta actualización tardía de práctica para continuar con aquella otra historia que ya parece que la tengo abandonada (Insanity por si no les suena) Espero dentro de poco traer noticias de ella y explicaré las razones del retraso, por ahora, ojalá éste haya sido igual de entretenido ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!_


	4. Chapter 4

**04\. PRIMERA MISIÓN OFICIAL**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Llegó con desgano al aula, a grandes pasos alcanzó su asiento y se desplomó en la mesa enterrando su rostro entre las manos después de dejar a un lado la mochila. Estaba adormilada y hastiada de todo lo mal que le iba.

Aquella mañana tuvo que madrugar para usar una de ésas lavadoras automáticas del sótano en los dormitorios; ya que justo como calculó, el dinero le quedaba corto si seguía saltándose labores. El siguiente sueldo no se lo darían hasta dentro de una semana más.

Por eso, tuvo que echar la dignidad por los suelos e intentar pedir a una de ésas chicas presumidas que al menos le enseñaran a apretar los botones. La buena suerte es que se encontró con alguien genial que le salvó de las risas mal disimuladas. No sólo le ofreció la ayuda sino que también la acompañó en la faena.

Era extraña, de cabello negro y curiosos lentes que cubrían gran parte de su frente; intentando que el momento fuera lo menos incómodo posible, se enteró que la chica de nombre Harvey era también una de sus compañeras de aula a la que nunca le tomó atención por su escasa participación. Era un arma al igual que ella, una lanza con forma de punta de rayo exactamente e incluso ya tenía una compañera desde el primer día de clases. Al final sólo le agradeció la ayuda y apenas y prometieron entrenar algún día juntas ya con sus camaradas. No quería promesas de amistad que la ataran.

No aún.

Y ahí estaba, con la cabeza pegada a la mesa deseando que el final de ése viernes llegara de una vez para echarse a dormir de inmediato. Al menos, fuera del ligero cansancio de brazos por andar bajando y subiendo los cestos de ropa; el resto de molestias en su cuerpo desaparecieron casi por completo, la escalinata de Shibusen ya no le suponía grandes esfuerzos. Con el pesar de su orgullo, tenía que admitir que la compulsiva-obsesiva de Death The Girl tuvo razón y el estúpido entrenamiento, si es que podía llamarlo así, surtió efecto.

Aunque después de aquél lunes, no la volvió a ver ni por los pasillos. Y ni hablar de ir a la biblioteca, le agarró cierta alergia a pasarse por ahí después del trauma. No así, sentía que necesitaba verla de nuevo, y no por gusto, sino más bien por la maldita y traicionera curiosidad de saber qué clase de relación tenía con Mike.

En su mente se repetía la excusa de que sólo buscaba una forma de conectarse un poco más con el joven, ya que preguntarle a Red era un suicidio social con sus estúpidas malinterpretaciones. Esperaba que a la cabeza hueca se le pasaran pronto las ideas si tomaba en cuenta que la siguiente semana iniciarían los entrenamientos oficiales rumbo a las clasificatorias de EAT.

Lo cual llevaba al siguiente problema, su supuesto compañero llevaba ya tres semanas desde el incidente sin aparecer en clases. A casi de un mes de instalarse en Death City, sentía que estaba familiarizándose al fin con las actividades y labores diarias, salvo por el gusto de las aburridas clases teóricas.

Pese a los esfuerzos de los profesores; ella quien tomaba lecciones particulares y sólo de vez en cuando iba a clases para sobornar a los maestros con notas medias que sus padres nunca se tomaron la molestia de investigar, no lograba encajar en éste nuevo sistema donde ni siquiera contaba con el dinero suficiente. Estas personas, todos en Shibusen se tomaban muy en serio el papel de héroes del mundo y, tampoco es que quisiera quejarse. De primera mano conoció el terror que ésas bestias monstruosas provocaban, un sentimiento que incluso ahora de recordarlo le provocaba angustia. Si no fuera por Girl, justo ahora no estaría con las marcas de la madera en su cara.

Aun así, consiguió meterse algunas cosas básicas como la forma en que Shibusen trabaja a través de misiones que podían ir de cosas simples como búsqueda de personas desaparecidas hasta las de batalla. Hizo notas mentales de algunas características de los diferentes seres que transitan por el mundo: brujas, demonios, criaturas místicas, técnicos, armas y un gran etc.

Su interés por supuesto estaba en los últimos; siendo las armas, poseedoras del extraño gen producto de experimentos entre armas normales y la habilidad de transformación de las brujas, que les permitía convertirse a voluntad; y si se agregaban ciertas técnicas especiales apoyados en las ondas de almas que algunos técnicos podían manipular, su nivel de combate aumentaba.

Aparte, si un arma lograba consumir 99 almas de demonio más la de una bruja, obtenía el título de Death Scythe. El arma de armas digno del Dios de la Muerte, Shinigami-sama.

En total sólo existían 9 y una de ellas era nada más y nada menos que Heart Albarn. Cuando oyó el apellido no pudo evitar pegar un chillido de sorpresa que a todos en el salón le sacó risas y al maestro Sid un ceño fruncido. No pudo evitarlo, era demasiada la conmoción de descubrir que aquella histérica mujer de cabellos rojos no sólo era la madre de Mike sino también una Death Scythe.

Un inexplicable sentimiento de amargura se apoderó de ella desde entonces, porque aun con la reticencia de Sid y Red de hablarle del asunto, el tiempo avanzó tan rápido sin que Mike se presentara que fue inevitable no enterarse de la forma más estúpida. Tarde o temprano, ésa clase llegaría y Mike no pareció tener el interés suficiente para hablar con ella antes, cuando claramente se veía que era un tema delicado para él. Le dolía el abismo de confianza entre los dos.

O ¿Tal vez era ella quien le daba demasiado peso al asunto? De todas formas, sentía que había más.

—¿No debería sentirse orgulloso de que su madre sea tan importante? —preguntó al aire sin despegar la cabeza, sus cabellos blancos caían a su lado en un revoltijo de hebras. Instintivamente su mano se movió para sacar el pesado libro de la mochila. Lo puso a su lado y sólo así, giró un poco para mirarlo. El título le provocó ansiedad. Lo cargó todos los días a todas horas porque siendo él tan misterioso, no tenía idea de cuando aparecería por algún pasillo— ¿Y si no regresa? ¿Y si se arrepintió? Tal vez su madre lo convenció de que no debería ser su compañera… o su padre Y ¿Por qué diablos no habla conmigo? ¿No me veo como alguien en quien confiar? Tal vez… debería regresarlo.

Suspiró y antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, el libro desapareció de sus manos.

—Hey, éste es el que necesito; con razón no lo encontré en la biblioteca. Por un momento pensé que ya no llegaría.

El corazón de Life dio un vuelco. Alzó el rostro y al voltear por el lado contrario, se encontró con Mike sentado a su lado hojeando el libro.

—¡¿EH?!

—Shh, no alces la voz que molestarás a los demás —Con el dedo en los labios, Mike la reprendió. Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos jade brillantes, los rasgos suaves de su rostro rebosante de color. No era una ilusión. Mike estaba ahí mirándola.

No cabía de la fascinación.

—¿Cuándo es que entraste? —Le preguntó.

—Mientras dormías, lo cual fue desde hace unos diez minutos.

Sus nervios se crisparon de inmediato. Sintió el color subir a su rostro.

—¿Eso… quiere decir…? ¡¿C-cuánto oíste?!

Mike se encogió de hombros de nuevo con el gesto de silencio.

—¡Te digo que bajes la voz! No escuché nada, pensé que sólo balbuceabas entre sueños. Estuve leyendo todo este rato.

Soltó el aire retenido. Se pasó la mano por el cabello aliviada, habría sido tan vergonzoso que él se diera cuenta de la desdicha con que hablaba… ¿Desdicha? ¿Por qué ella iba a sentir eso?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando reparó en algo.

—Espera… ¿Dónde está Red?

—Allá —El chico señaló al otro lado del pasillo, sólo Tsubaru estaba ahí saludándolos con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Alzó la mano para saludarlo también.

—Red no está ahí.

—Es porque quiere ser el centro de atención, llegará tarde ya verás.

—Oh ya —Lo creía, no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Echando un vistazo alrededor, no tenía idea de cuánto su letargo mental duró para que el resto de la clase llegara.

Se hundió de nuevo en el asiento.

—Y tú ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Mike no la miró en ningún momento, su atención estaba totalmente en el libro que le quitó antes.

—La última vez que te vi andabas con muletas en intento de momia barata —gruñó Life por la nula atención, sólo intentaba ser amable— ¿Al final si hay elevadores aquí?

Satisfecha vio como el libro era apretado de más.

—No los hay —replicó sin mirarla— Y escucha, sé que no tengo la mejor apariencia pero soy lo suficiente fuerte como para recuperarme de cualquier herida. Eso no fue nada, y menos con la medicina de Shibusen. No nos subestimes.

Su petulancia era graciosa. Tanto que no pudo evitar la risa que hizo que más de uno volteara. Aunque no era sólo burla, en parte era alegría de que con todo lo pasado, al chico no se le acabara el humor y que al fin estuviera ahí, junto a ella de vuelta. Por supuesto, eso es algo que él no podía saber, de lo mucho que verlo le quitaba enormes pesos del interior.

—¡Eres tan molesta! ¡No me dejas leer en paz! —gimió frustrado el muchacho.

—Es que eres taaaan adorable con toda ésa arrogancia que nada pega a cómo te ves ¿De dónde sacas tanta autoestima? —continuó picándole el orgullo.

—Del mismo lugar de dónde sacas tu feminidad —respondió dejando el libro sobre la mesa—, pegarte tanto con Red te está quitando lo princesa y ahora tienes pinta de bestia ¿Dónde quedó la ropa de marca y el perfume caro?

Eso sí que le hizo hervir la sangre. Si había otra palabra aparte de princesa que odiara más, esa sería bestia.

—Tal vez tengas razón —masculló entre dientes alzándose orgullosa en su asiento—, pero no importa porque lo que me falta de femenina a ti te sobra.

—También te falta cerebro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si ni has venido a clases? No pienso pasarte ni un apunte.

—¿Traes libros al menos? No los necesito, que he estudiado en casa, incluso estoy más adelantado que tú.

—Serás… ¡Claro que los traigo! ¡También vengo a estudiar!

—Ya lo veremos en el examen del lunes.

—¡¿Hay examen?! Espera ¡¿Cuándo dijeron eso?!

—Oh vaya ¿No que muy estudiosa? Y serán preguntas abiertas por cierto.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

La discusión murió cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y la profesora Nygus entró al aula. Chillidos de mesas, cuchicheos y giros de cabeza dieron cuenta del espectáculo que estaban montando. La vergüenza los llenó a ambos.

—¿Ves lo que provocas? —Le susurró Mike sacando sus cuadernos.

—Tú empezaste.

—Y tú seguiste.

—No voy a dejar que me insultes.

—¿Y yo sí?

—¿No eso hacen los caballeros? Darle la razón a las damas.

—Oh ¿Eres una?

—¡Hey…!

Ya no pudo continuar debido al sonido de los libros cayendo ruidosamente sobre el escritorio en lo que marcaba el inicio de la clase. Mike enseguida fue absorbido por el ruido de cuadernos y plumas saliendo. Suspiró, mejor hacer lo mismo, le esperaba un fin de semana como para tener algún castigo.

—Buen día chicos —saludó la profesora Nygus alzando la manos—, me alegra ver que ya todos estén aquí… —La mujer recorrió de extremo a extremo el aula deteniéndose por segundos en Mike a quién sonrió, un gesto que para Life no pasó desapercibido. Pasando de largo, su mirada decayó en una negativa cuando vio el asiento vacío de Red— o al menos, la mayoría.

Life casi pudo sentir el aura de depresión que rodeaba al pobre de Tsubaru. Menos mal que la chica sabía luchar a lo bestia, al menos en ésa parte estaban adelantados.

—Como saben, el lunes comenzaremos con los entrenamientos arma-técnico para prepararlos para las clasificatorias a la clase . —continuó la profesora; de uno de los cajones sacó una pequeña caja que contenía una decena de sobres—, Dado que el nivel actual de todos es mayor al registrado en años anteriores, ya que las armas pueden convertirse al menos en un 90% y con los equipos formados casi en su totalidad, creemos que la mejor forma es afianzar el lazo de sincronización para evitar rechazos.

Life de inmediato se interesó por completo en las palabras de la profesora. En su mente seguía presente la imagen de las manos humeantes de Mike. Sus ojos carmín se desviaron a ellas pero no pudo ver su estado actual debido a la pluma y libro que sostenía.

—Por eso, en éste fin de semana tendremos una pequeña misión que deberán llevar a cabo con su compañero, en caso de no tenerlo, deberán reunirse con el resto que no tenga para realizar la actividad —Los murmullos de agitación y éxtasis no se hicieron esperar—. Necesito que el técnico a cargo se acerque y tome un papel, una vez los tengan todos les explicaré lo que harán.

En orden, cada chico incluido Mike se acercó a la profesora para tomar uno de ésos sobres. Cuando estuvo de vuelta, Life le pidió que le permitiera ver esperando saber de qué se trataba aquello, sin embargo, lo único que tenía el sobre era una nota con lo que parecía una dirección y un par de boletos para un juego de béisbol.

Justo antes de que el último pasara, la puerta del salón se abrió de una patada que casi la manda al suelo por completo provocando uno que otro brinco en algunos chicos. Triunfante, Red saltó hacia dentro con el pecho inflado, riendo y gritando a todo pulmón.

—¡He llegado al fin, simples mortales! ¡No tienen que seguirse privando de mi increíble presencia! ¡Sé la falta que les ha…!

—¡RED STAR VEN POR UN SOBRE Y VE TU ASIENTO DE UNA VEZ SINO QUIERES ACABAR EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR!

—¡A-a s-sus órdenes profesora!

Más rápido que parpadear, Red estaba en su asiento con sobre en mano recibiendo reprimendas susurrantes cortesía de Tsubaru. Más de uno rió con la escena incluyendo a Life. Mike en cambio, sólo se limitó a suspirar.

—Ahora que SI estamos todos, les explicaré de qué trata esto.

.

.

* * *

Los gritos apenas le dejaban oír, era molesto y quería irse de una vez por todas de ahí. La noche usualmente fresca era calurosa, peor cuando el tipo a su lado saltaba de su asiento pegándose a ella. Era asqueroso. La mezcla de olores de dulces y cosas fritas no ayudaba en nada, sentía que sus sentidos se embotaban en el ruidoso lugar.

Contrario a ella y su incomodidad, Mike que estaba a su otro lado estaba en calma, sin nada que le perturbara. De vez en cuando le veía hacer muecas de disgusto pero en lo general, no daba tantas quejas como ella. Él si estaba concentrado en la encomienda.

Resultó que la pequeña misión se trataba de recolectar información sobre otras misiones mucho más riesgosas. Datos sobre grupos de mafia, escondites, conglomerados de demonios y hasta informes sobre brujas. La red de información de Shibusen era tan amplia y peligrosa que algunos informantes pertenecían a ésas mismas organizaciones; para evitar ser descubiertos elegían lugares al azar y a una hora exacta se hacía el intercambio con agentes de la Academia. Al parecer, al director y profesores les pareció buena idea que el grupo de novatos fueran esos agentes, pese al riesgo de ser descubiertos y morir… claro, porque cutres exposiciones en láminas no eran de interés para Shibusen.

Y ahí estaban, en el juego de béisbol de un equipo que no le podía interesar menos, esperando a que la hora sea la indicada para la aparición del sujeto que les daría lo que necesitaban y luego se largarían de ahí.

Su sábado sí que era entretenido.

—¡Life avísame si ves a alguien con la descripción!

Tan fácil que hubiera sido sentarse al lado del tipo encubierto, pero no, necesitaban ubicarlo entre miles de personas y sólo tenían quince minutos después de verlo para ir por él antes de que desapareciera. Debían trabajar en equipo para completar la tarea con éxito, de eso se trataba buscar la sincronización.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de mano que les dieron.

—¡No logro ver nada con tanto empujón! —gruñó revisando el reloj que consiguió en la tienda de regalos— ¡Y sólo quedan cinco minutos para que el descanso! ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo con tanto idiota reventando los oídos?

No era su culpa estar tan enojada, es que sus lugares estaban justo en medio de un montón de tipos gigantes que a la menor provocación echaban gritos y derramaban soda. Cuánto quería probar su cuchilla en ellos, pero no podían revelarse antes de tiempo, era durante uno de los descansos en que debía moverse.

—¡Por eso hay que concentrarse! ¡No será ni la primera ni la única distracción que tendremos!

Bufó, cuánto odiaba la situación. Aunque al menos era mejor que intentar no ser comida por una bestia topo apestosa.

Siguió pendiente del reloj mientras Mike buscaba en los alrededores.

Esperó, hizo acopio de todo su temple para no maldecir después de ser empujada dos veces y casi perder el ojo con un codazo de algún imbécil que intentó capturar una pelota voladora.

Cuando volvió a prestar atención al reloj, ya éste marcaba daba por terminado los cinco minutos faltantes con el sonido del pitido en la cancha de juego. Tiró de la manga a Mike.

—¡Es hora! —dijo, el chico asintió y sin perder tiempo, ambos se pusieron a la tarea de buscar en los asientos laterales esperando encontrar una corbata blanca como decía el indicio.

Tres minutos pasaron y la frustración de no ver a nadie comenzó a ofuscarla. Mientras revisaba por su lado, se topó con una extraña escena que no sabía ni por qué estaba viendo. Un par de chicos de la nada estaban ¡Besándose! No sería raro y lo pasaría por alto sino fuera por las risas de las personas que les rodeaban. Pasó de largo y la escena se repitió ésta vez con un par de ancianos, volvió a girar la cara por otro lado maldiciendo su poca concentración para toparse con lo mismo con un par de adultos, entonces sólo porque un chico que estaba al lado de ellos señaló al frente es que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

En las pantallas se transmitían los besos encerrando las caras en un corazón bajo una etiqueta de _**kiss cam**_. La gente respondía eufórica con chiflidos y aplausos.

No tenía sentido ¿Acaso ésas personas se besaban sólo porque una estúpida cámara los apuntaba? ¡Eso era absurdo! Ésta era una razón de más para pasar de cosas multitudinarias. En una esquina de la pantalla notó la hora ¡Sólo quedaban 10 minutos más! El sudor ya empezaba a bajar por su rostro. Mike a su lado no estaba en la mejor condición también, pese al ruido podía oír sus dientes castañeantes.

Tragó duro, no podía fallar en su primera misión como equipo oficial, no después de haber pasado tres semanas agonizantes sin saber del chico y ahora que estaba a su lado sano… no, definitivamente no debían fallar.

—Podemos hacerlo, sé que podemos —Le escuchó susurrar intranquilo.

Estuvo a punto de intentar alguna frase cursi de motivación cuando los chiflidos estallaron a su lado provocándole un respingo, los tipos la veían… no, no eran sólo ellos ¡Todas las miradas estaban en ella! Por un momento creyó que los descubrieron y los matarían pero algo en ésas sonrisas y ojos soñadores le hicieron voltear de regreso a la pantalla.

Oh no… debía ser una completa y maldita burla.

¡LA CÁMARA LOS APUNTABA A ELLOS!

¡AL DIABLO! ¡Ni loca, muerta o resucitada! ¡Que se jodan con su morbo!

—¡Lo tengo! —Ésta vez sí brincó en su asiento del susto, Mike señaló unas filas a metros de ellos donde un tipo vestido de jugador tenía una corbata y un maletín con la probable información— ¡Vamos por él!

Alivio inmediato.

—¡Vamos! —asintió.

Sin embargo, cuando quisieron pasar, nadie se los permitió.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Por favor necesitamos pasar! —pidió en vano Mike, nadie se movió y en cambio seguían mirándolos sonrientes. De reojo, Life comprobó que seguían en con la estúpida Kiss cam sobre ellos— ¡Es un asunto urgente!

—¡Que no se escapen!

—¡Todos lo hacen, ellos también deben hacerlo!

—¡No se van hasta que se besen!

Ciento de gritos y reclamos les recibieron. Su cuerpo tembló ¿Qué clase de gente era ésa?

—¡¿De qué están hablando?! —Mike se veía confundido, no se había dado cuenta de nada y ahora con ésa barrera, estaba perdido.

El tipo de corbata se levantó, dándoles la espalda. Los minutos corrían, el tiempo se acababa.

—Sólo tienes que besar a la chica, campeón —Le respondió alguien.

—¡¿Qué yo qué?!

—¡Que la bese, que la bese!

—¡Eso es una tontería! ¡No va a pasar nada de eso! —alzó la voz alterada, las cosas se estaban poniendo pesadas ¿Por qué la cámara no pasaba de ellos?

¡Eran prácticamente unos niños para eso! (bueno, no tanto) Y… era Mike ¡MIKE POR FAVOR! Esto sobrepasaba cualquier intento de entendimiento, apenas conocía al chico, apenas lograba comunicarse con él, y un montón de pervertidos ¿Querían que se besaran? ¡Todos estaban tan perturbados!

—¡No se van hasta que lo hagan!

—¡Nadie puede escapar!

—¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS RETRASADOS! —Gritó encolerizada, con fuerza se lanzó contra la línea de cuerpos intentando pasar de ésos tipos. Pero no funcionaba, nadie se movía— ¡Esto es un asunto oficial! ¿¡Por qué no entienden!?

Se acabó, su paciencia tenía un límite. El cosquilleo se hizo presente en su brazo, la poco a poco sensación de costumbre. Su piel comenzó a brillar y… se apagó en cuanto la mano de Mike tomó con fuerza su brazo.

Encontró severidad en sus ojos jade.

—No lo hagas, tenemos que hacerlo simple y sin llamar la atención.

Sintió la bilis subir a su cabeza.

—¡¿Entonces cómo vas a zafarte de esto?! ¿¡No ves la situación en la que estamos!? ¡Sólo voy a asustarlos un poc…!

Su mente se quedó en blanco, su visión cubierta por la imagen de cabellos cenizos meciéndose con el viento. Había una extraña suavidad pegada a sus labios. Sólo eso, suavidad.

Cinco segundos que hicieron corto en su mente.

Silbidos, exclamos de asombros y aplausos.

—¡Listo y ahora déjennos ir!

La gente hizo el espacio suficiente para dejarlos avanzar. Perdida, Life avanzó en automático sintiendo el agarre de Mike en su mano. Sus pies se movieron solos. Lo único seguro, es que corazón latía como loco y no precisamente por la corretiza.

El resto de la misión pasó tan rápido que fue hasta en la noche antes de entrar a su dormitorio que sus pensamientos acomodaron los eventos.

Mike la besó para poder cruzar sin usar sus habilidades de arma.

Alcanzaron al intermediario justo antes de que abandonara el estadio, él les entregó el maletín y ellos el sobre de dinero.

Una vez hecho, abordaron el auto de Shibusen que los llevó hasta ahí. En el camino rumbo al dormitorio femenino, ellos se disculparon por el embrollo de la Kiss cam, ya que fue su idea proyectarlos para darle indicio al informante de que eran los agentes. No esperaban que la gente se apasionara con la idea, y hasta rogaron porque lo ocurrido no saliera de ahí y mucho menos llegara a oídos de Hearth Albarn.

Cuando bajó del auto en la entrada del dormitorio, Mike la miró con ésos fantasmagóricos jade. Sonriendo se despidió:

—¡La misión fue un éxito! Estoy seguro de que si seguimos así pronto seremos los mejores ¡Nos vemos el lunes Life!

—L-lo fue, si. Hasta el lunes.

Todavía se quedó observando el desaparecer del auto entre las calles.

Mike actuó como si nada, le restó importancia y hasta juró que nadie diría nada porque no había sido realmente nada.

Algo en ésas palabras le provocaron un retortijón y no sabía por qué. Es decir, Mike era el mismo ¿Por qué a ella debía afectarle?

—Eres una idiota Life —Se dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer por al sueño debido al cansancio de los eventos.

Ella también olvidaría aquél incidente. Nunca pasó, nunca pasaría de nuevo. Porque ellos eran sólo compañeros de equipo y en un futuro ella sería una gran Death Scythe y él su técnico. La meta era clara, una sola y nada se interpondría en cumplirla.

Ni siquiera aquellos confusos sentimientos.

.

.

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Hello~ si, me tardé de nuevo pero espero que lo sucedido lo compense (?) ¿No les pasa que andan sin hacer nada y de pronto viene su padre a cambiar el canal de la tele para ver ése programa de "enamorándonos" marca tv mexicana con la dichosa kiss cam?... ¿No? Bueno, pues he ahí el culpable de esto ;D quería hacer una temática de ésa mentada cosa infringe moral y pues sentí que nada mejor que meterlo aquí. Y si, puede que sean jóvenes y asi pero como Life dice, no es nada ni lo será (o eso quiere creer) es un hecho aislado que ocurrió. Quien sabe, puede que cuando resuelvan todos los demás problemas que aun les esperan en ésta travesía puedan aceptar lo que pasó (?) En fin, agradezco el apoyo a ésta versión ¿fumada? Y como siempre, me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto. Nos vemos en otra actualización~_


	5. Chapter 5

**05.- LOS DÍAS DE MIKE ALBARN**

.

.

Los sonidos poco a poco inundaron sus sentidos, pronto fue consciente del ruido de autos que transitaban afuera en la calle, del murmullo lejano de las personas y sobretodo, del sonido estridente de la risa del sol en lo alto.

Rodó en la cama, estirando su brazo para alcanzar el pequeño reloj de madera sobre el escritorio. Lo tomó y abriendo un poco los ojos, apretó el botón para apagar la alarma que sonaría en veinte minutos más. Justo a tiempo, como siempre.

Dejó el aparato en su lugar con cuidado, todavía se quedó recostado por un tiempo, espabilando sus sentidos hasta que sintió más claro el ruido del exterior.

Hizo a un lado las cómodas sábanas verdes, calzó sus zapatos y se levantó dando un pronunciado bostezo, caminó hasta quedar de frente a la cama en un amplio espacio y procedió a hacer estiramientos durante diez minutos aproximadamente. Escuchó cómo sus huesos crujieron, resentidos de los movimientos a los que obligaba responder tan temprano en la mañana, tenía que dirigir toda la ansiedad que sentía desde la noche anterior a alguna parte.

No era para menos, hoy era el día en que los entrenamientos formales para las clasificatorias finalmente comenzaban.

Había mucho en juego y en consecuencia, mucho por lo cual preocuparse. Estaba consciente de que entre toda la clase, él tenía más por trabajar; después de todo, se perdió de casi un mes recuperándose de sus heridas. Detuvo sus estiramientos para observar sus manos, apenas quedaban marcas de las quemaduras, marcas que nunca se irían. A su mente llegó la perturbación de Life cuando las vio vendadas y la promesa de que entrenarían lo suficiente como para que eso no pasara de nuevo.

"Tal vez deba ocultarlas" pensó.

Se quedó mirándolas un rato hasta que la idea chispeó en su mente, fue hasta su armario y tras rebuscar en uno de los cajones, encontró en el fondo el paquete sin abrir, le dio un par de vueltas comprobando su buen estado, lo abrió con cuidado y sacó su contenido sintiendo la suavidad de inmediato.

—Esto servirá —dijo, midiendo de extremo a extremo en sus palmas.

Un par de guantes blancos, regalo de la última misión de su padre.

Los puso en la cama, también tomó del perchero el uniforme negro con la insignia de Shibusen en un costado poniéndolo al lado de los guantes, aun no encontraba un estilo propio para hacerlo su marca personal por lo que era mejor usar alguno de los diseños exclusivos por ahora.

Se metió a la ducha después, para que la frialdad del agua relajara sus músculos y terminara de activar sus sentidos. Se permitió pensar sobre lo increíble que era todo desde que las clases comenzaron, lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en tan pocas semanas… especialmente después de conocer a Life.

Desde que era pequeño siempre supo cuál sería su destino. Incluso si él nunca lo hubiera pensado, tarde o temprano llegaría hasta él.

Los cuentos para dormir que le contaba su madre por las noches, eran historias de peleas contra demonios, misiones secretas y rescates. Las escuchó gustoso todas, viendo con sus propios ojos el resultado de cada una, las heridas, los moretones, las cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo de sus padres. Pequeñas marcas que le decían lo mucho que se esforzaban para que él pudiera jugar libremente en la pequeña Death City.

Cuando salía a la calle en los cálidos brazos de su madre, las personas solían acercarse para pedir autógrafos, fotos o alguna palabra de aliento de la gran Death Scythe. Cuando la fuerte mano de su padre tomaba la suya para caminar por los amplios pasillos de Shibusen al atender los llamados de Shinigami-sama, podía ver la admiración, orgullo y respeto de los estudiantes que, maravillados con su porte, abrían paso para que cruzaran y unos pares se detenían a pedir consejos.

Los ciudadanos, los estudiantes, todos en el mundo estaban seguros porque sus padres se esforzaban a diario.

Su madre frecuentaba leerle libros cultivando su curiosidad y espíritu, pero para él, no había mejores protagonistas que sus padres. Eran ellos, los héroes que hacían posible tanta paz.

Conforme fue creciendo, su admiración también se hizo más grande. En vez de salir a jugar con algún niño del vecindario, prefería quedarse en el porche trasero viendo a su madre transformarse en guadaña y a su padre maniobrarla con tal facilidad y arte que parecía más un baile que un entrenamiento. Él quería ser como ellos, fuerte, imponente, respetado, un héroe.

Al principio, la idea de ser un arma le atrajo, soñaba con la forma en que sería, si se vería como una guadaña al igual que su madre, sí lograría transformarse mucho más rápido que los demás, si su técnico sería alguien tan genial como su progenitor.

A la edad de siete años, obtuvo su respuesta en la apacible voz de su padre:

—Sabes que puedo ver las almas de las personas, ¿verdad? Pues bien hijo mío, finalmente he podido ver la forma de la tuya y… serás un increíble técnico. Vamos a esforzarnos por el bien del mundo, trabajaremos duro a partir de ahora para que algún día, puedas superar a papá ¿entendido?

—¡Superaré a papá! ¡Mike lo hará!

Sin comprender la profundidad de aquellas palabras, él asintió tomando con sus pequeñas manos, la áspera de su padre y selló el pacto en el más fuerte apretón que pudo darle. Su padre esbozó la más grande sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto, con sus resplandecientes dientes blancos y sus cabellos cenizos revoloteando libremente, sus ojos azules eran una imagen que nunca se iría de su mente.

Fue la última vez que le vio sonreír sinceramente.

Comenzó a entrenar duro todos los días a primera hora de la mañana y a estudiar por las tardes. Su vida se volcó en ello, compensando la falta de su padre tras volverse fiel seguidor de Shibusen –aunque él sabía que era otra razón lo que le obligó a irse–

Sin embargo, para su mala fortuna, sus facciones no le ayudaban en proyectar la imagen ideal que tanto ansiaba. Los chicos solían burlarse debido su aspecto poco rudo y de cierta forma, femenino; su madre incluso bromeaba con que si le ponía una peluca, nadie podría adivinar que era un chico. Y a su padre, a quien apenas veía, no parecía gustarle el hecho de su poca hombría.

Era un golpe duro que tenía que afrontar a diario, no quería aceptarlo pero de alguna forma estaba obsesionado con la idea. Su mente estaba lista pero su cuerpo aún no, algo que Red siempre se encargaba de recordarle a punta de golpes, una seria herida a su orgullo pues hasta ella era capaz de derribarlo pese a entrenar juntos desde que eran niños.

Tenía que trabajar más duro que nadie y demostrarles a todos que a pesar de su aspecto, su fuerza y voluntad derrocarían a cualquier demonio… por supuesto, entre esos todos estaba incluida su nueva compañera de batallas: Life Eater.

Life, ella era una extraña chica. Le había sacudido con tanto ímpetu que apenas lograba procesar lo ocurrido, ni siquiera encontraba una mejor forma de llamar a su encuentro más que fortuito. Apenas la conoció por unos minutos y ya estaban discutiendo, horas más tarde estaban tratando de huir de la muerte y pocos días después ya eran técnico y arma. No esperaba hallar un compañero tan pronto, menos a alguien como ella.

De apariencia delicada, altiva y de alta alcurnia, poseía un carácter del demonio que aprovechaba molestándolo. Podría parecer femenina pero en su interior yacía una terrible bestia; lo curioso es que a él no le desagradaba, por el contrario, encontraba a Life como alguien muy interesante.

Pese a sus diferencias, había algo en ella que le atraía, era como su total opuesto y para hacer las cosas mucho más curiosas, era una guadaña.

La situación no podía ser de lo más perfecta. Con su cabello blanco reluciente, sus ojos rojos rebosantes de fiereza, Life se robaba las miradas de cualquiera y aun así… ella lo eligió. Aun no estaba seguro de sus razones pero si conocía las propias.

Con Life como una guadaña, podría superar a sus padres en igualdad de condiciones. Ella sería mucho mejor que su madre y él se encargaría de hacerlo posible.

Sin querer, un fugaz recuerdo llegó a su mente del pasado fin de semana. Cuando tuvo que besarla para escaparse de los tipos que los rodeaban. Aún recuerda su rostro en shock y la poca cooperación durante el resto de la encomienda, estaba seguro de que ella lo había sentido como lo peor del mundo, después de todo, él era demasiado afeminado según ella y seguramente, que él hiciera eso debía ser desagradable, ignoró la punzada que sintió al pensar en ello. No la culpaba, la entendía y por eso prefirió actuar como si no hubiese importado.

Su primer beso…

Pese al agua fría, podía sentir el calor llenar sus mejillas, se dio un par de palmadas en ellas para alejar el ardor y enterrar la imagen de lo que había ocurrido. Nada pasó, no volvería a suceder nunca, Life era su compañera y debían llevarse bien y para eso, no podía permitir obstáculos estúpidos como aquellos… ni siquiera pensaría en lo que eran, haría todo lo necesario para que Life no lo abandonara.

Debía cumplir la promesa a su padre a toda costa.

El agua fría terminó de llevarse el adormecimiento de su cuerpo. Las heridas de su torso y piernas junto al de las manos ya no le provocaban molestia alguna, podía caminar bien de nuevo y moverse con libertad, además de que el uniforme las ocultaba perfectamente, Ahora sólo estaban como recordatorio de sus primeras insignias como guerrero de Shibusen.

Guardó los guantes en su maletín junto a sus libros; al bajar fue de inmediato a la alacena para buscar los ingredientes y hacerse algo ligero de desayuno, mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar en lo silencioso que todo se encontraba, en lo distante y solo del amplio comedor que alguna vez estaba lleno de vida. Eliminó los recuerdos de su mente, no era momento para pensar en ello.

Mientras desayunaba, escuchó pasos bajar de la escalera, una chispa de esperanza se encendió, apagándose tras el saludo susurrante de su madre que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie al entrar a la cocina.

—¿Y-Ya es hora de la escuela? Ah, lo siento Miky~, me retrasé con el desayuno de nuevo… —Hearth se desplomó en la silla contigua riendo ligeramente, hasta él le llegó el tenue olor a alcohol que emanaba.

Frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

—¿Dónde está papá? —Preguntó procurando no sonar tan irritante—, se supone que llegaría ayer de Vanuatu.

—¿Si? Bueno… —Su madre no parecía estar aún en sus cinco sentidos, la vio rascarse la nuca nerviosa—, ya sabes que Shinigami-sama me tiene de arma oficial y tu padre no se puede quedar quieto, le han surgido nuevas misiones.

Apretó los puños, ofuscado.

—Siempre dices eso.

—Miky…

El apetito se le fue, alejó el resto de su desayuno y se levantó del asiento. Tomó de nuevo sus cosas caminando hacia la salida.

—Nunca haces nada para que él quiera regresar a casa.

Su madre ni siquiera hizo el intento de replicar, lo cual acrecentó la amargura de su interior.

—Suerte en la escuela —La escuchó decir cuando cerraba la puerta.

Suspiró, las cosas cambiaron tan rápido que no sabía cuál era el punto de retorno. Aun así, no podía permitir que se interpusiera en sus metas, superaría a sus padres, crearía la mejor y más poderosa Death Sycthe y sobretodo… no cometería el mismo error que ellos. Jamás tendría una relación sentimental con alguien, jamás.

Los pasillos de la escuela eran silenciosos a ésa hora de la mañana, apenas un par de alumnos circulaban por ahí junto a los conserjes que se encargaban de la limpieza. Llegó al salón sin problema y ocupó el mismo lugar de la anterior clase, faltaba cerca de media hora para que los demás estudiantes comenzaran a llegar. Sacó de su mochila el libro que Life le había dado y que aún no entendía de dónde lo sacó.

Había varias técnicas y consejos que trataba de grabarse en la memoria para el momento en que estuvieran juntos como equipo, sabía que los demás ya estaban pasando la fase de conseguir la sincronización y dado su propia experiencia, tenían que alcanzarlos para poder tener un buen rendimiento en lo que venía. Dejó un momento el libro para sacar los guantes pulcramente doblados y ponérselos, estuvo abriendo y cerrando las palmas unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a la sensación

Volvió a sumergirse en la lectura mientras los demás llegaban. Estaba tan absorto que fue hasta que las estridentes risas de los demás chicos, lo sacaron de su concentración, la mitad de la clase estaba llena y para mayor sorpresa, los asientos a su lado ya estaban ocupados, uno de ellos por la chica albina.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —Le preguntó dejando el libro abierto sobre la mesa.

Ella tenía la mitad de su cara enterrada entre sus brazos mientras sus ojos miraban aburridos al frente.

—Acabo de entrar —respondió sin verlo. Tenía un cierto aire extraño a su alrededor.

—¿Y ya estás así de aburrida? Apenas acaba de iniciar la semana.

No intentaba sonar recriminatorio, sólo que al igual que las cientos de cosas que hacía, surtió el efecto contrario.

—No todos somos unos nerd come libros, ¿tan aburrido y horrible es el mundo real?

—Sólo si hay tantas personas como tú —masculló irritado.

—¿Así de cool y bien parecidos? —Life sonrió, comprobando que en verdad le encantaba molestarlo.

—¿No quisiste decir idiotas y narcisistas?

—Pero narcisistas lindos.

Mike giró los ojos, ella era un imposible total.

—¿Tan temprano y con problemas en el nido de amor~? Ustedes no pierden el tiempo, chicos.

Ambos gruñeron indignados, volteando hacia Red que tomaba asiento detrás de ellos junto a Tsubaru.

—No los molestes Red —aconsejó el chico ninja, dándoles una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Yo sólo me estoy preocupando por ellos, ya saben, ¡una gran Diosa debe asegurar el futuro de sus súbditos!

—Asegura primero el tuyo poniendo atención en clases —repuso Life lanzándole una mirada burlona—, demasiado trauma fue estar en la biblioteca con ésa chica obsesiva, gracias a ella no quiero saber de libros por el resto de mi vida.

—Hey, yo la pasé peor descargando verduras para la cocina, ¡eran valiosas horas donde pude salir a mostrar mi increíble presencia a estos simples mortales!

—Estoy segura de que todos agradecen que no lo hicieras.

Red respondió algo de que no sabían apreciar su diosisidad, entrando en una discusión verbal contra Life, momento que Mike aprovechó para hablar con Tsubaru.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Me perdí de algo?

El chico lo miró con cierto pesar.

—El profesor Sid los castigó porque no dejaban de hacer alboroto en la clase —explicó—, no conozco los detalles pero a Life la enviaron a la biblioteca y a Red a descargar cosas. Lo lamento, no pude hacer nada por ellas.

Negó tranquilamente.

—Estoy seguro de que ellas se lo buscaron.

Cayó en cuenta entonces del por qué Life tenía el libro que tanto buscaba.

—No puedo creer que lograras conocer a Death the Girl —Le dijo, llamando su atención.

—Si puedes llamar a eso «conocer» — Life bufó haciendo comillas con los dedos—, está loca por la… ¿simetría? Estúpido. Espero no volver a verla nunca.

—No creo que sea difícil de cumplirse —dijo, sonriendo al recordar a la excéntrica chica.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Le interrogó, mirándola curiosa con una ceja levantada.

—Verás, ella ni siquiera es alumna de la escuela y dudo que alguna vez lo sea. Death the Girl es la hija del director y está más allá de cualquier ser humano, ella es una shinigami y posiblemente nuestra futura Diosa.

—¡Hey! ¡Nadie va a ser Diosa más que yo! —La cabeza de Mike quedó aplastada en la mesa con Red usándolo de cojín.

—¡Idiota! ¡Quítate de encima!

—¡Y si se atreve a venir a clases la retaré y venceré y me proclamaré como la única diosa que sus insignificantes vidas necesitan! —continuó gritando, ignorando al pobre chico.

—¡Oye! No quiero quedarme sin técnico tan pronto.

—Red, debes calmarte, la clase ya va a iniciar.

Como si fuera una predicción, el profesor Sid entró al aula acallando el tumulto de todos. A regañadientes, Red regresó a su lugar procurando no decir nada más. Mike se arregló el cabello que la chica le desordenó con su tontería, ganando una mirada sorprendida de Life al percatarse de lo que cubría sus manos.

—¿Guantes? ¿Por qué… estás usando guantes?

—Oh, ¿esto? —Vaciló, girando sus manos a la vista de Life, no quería decirle sobre las marcas, estaba seguro de que ella se sentiría mal y entonces la sincronización podría verse afectada—, sólo estaba pensando en que podría agarrarte mejor cuando te transformes; y que sería más cómodo para ti.

La vio fruncir los labios y desviar la mirada de nuevo al frente. Ladeó la cabeza, confundido por su reacción, ¿acaso estaba molesta?

—Tienes razón, te sudan las manos —le dijo, como si eso fuera toda la explicación a su reacción.

—Claro que no —replicó resentido.

Al no obtener réplica, Mike se encogió de hombros, era mejor no indagar más en el asunto.

La clase comenzó con el pase de lista del profesor, Mike guardó el libro y se dispuso a prestar atención a clases.

—Oye Mike—Life murmuró a su lado, aun sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —Apenas la miró de reojo.

—Sobre el sábado… tú…

La piel se le puso fría, sintió un nudo en su garganta que le impedía respirar bien.

—¿Qué ocurre con eso? Hicimos un buen trabajo, los profesores estaban complacidos con el informe—respondió con la mayor seguridad del mundo.

Ella asintió, no muy convencida. Masculló algo que no logró entender.

—Nada, no pasa nada —dijo enterrando de nuevo su barbilla entre sus brazos.

Mike respiró bien de nuevo, agradecido de que no mencionara nada más. Volvió a centrarse en la clase que estaba comenzando. Lo dicho, aquello sería olvidado por el bien de ambos.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, un par de lecciones teóricas, anotaciones para los exámenes y algunos informes sobre recientes misiones alrededor del mundo. Pasado el mediodía después del breve receso para desayunar, es que comenzó lo verdaderamente importante del día.

Todos los alumnos fueron conducidos al campo de entrenamiento trasero, a las afueras de la escuela cerca del bosque. Se reunieron en sus respectivos equipos salvo un par que aún no conseguían pareja.

—Bien, supongo que han estado esperando este día con emoción, ¿no es así? —El profesor Sid permanecía de pie frente a ellos con voz imponente, dando las primeras indicaciones—, el examen para clasificar a EAT se llevará a cabo dentro de tres semanas y será totalmente práctico; evaluaremos su reacción ante una batalla real, si son lo suficiente capaces de enfrentarse a un enemigo y cómo van a manejar la situación. Para ese entonces, ya deben de saber algunas técnicas de pelea tomando en cuenta la forma de su compañero, sean ataques a corto alcance o a larga distancia, armas pequeñas o grandes, pero sobretodo, que ambos puedan permanecer unidos sin rechazos. En eso estaremos trabajando estas semanas. Espero que se esfuercen por lograr sus objetivos, como buen maestro que soy, debo decirles que estoy muy satisfecho con su nivel actual, las armas ya pueden permanecer transformadas por sí solas completamente e incluso quienes no tienen compañero aún ya han podido moverse al aire. Quiero seguir viendo resultados igual de impresionantes, así que, ¡den todo de sí para ser los mejores técnicos y armas de Shibusen!

Al unísono, todos gritaron un gran, ¡sí! que el profesor aplaudió.

—Perfecto, entonces empiecen transformándose y hagan calentamiento con sus compañeros.

Mike inhaló, exhaló, inhaló y exhaló veinte veces sintiendo la agitación crecer a cada segundo. Se puso de frente a Life quién ya le veía raro.

—¿De verdad ya puedes mantener tu transformación?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó la chica haciendo relucir su dentadura filosa con una enorme sonrisa—, no me subestimes, al contrario de lo que crees, me la pasé entrenando mi resistencia; mi nuevo límite es de 20 minutos, ¿no es impresionante?

Contagiado de su entusiasmo, Mike sonrió también.

—Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo —dijo, estirando la mano hacia ella.

La sonrisa de Life tambaleó al observar su palma extendida, ella levantó su mano y después de unos segundos, finalmente estrechó la de Mike. Aún a través de la tela, él juró que podía sentir la calidez que ella emanaba.

—Cuando estés lista.

—Lo estoy ahora —gruñó.

Life cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se relajó.

Mike se quedó embobado, mirando su concentración. Sin decir ni hacer nada, ella se veía tan pasible y ajena que no pudo evitar que el pensamiento de que era un poco linda, se mordió la mejilla interior por pensar en semejante estupidez cuando debería concentrarse también.

Un brillo blanco se apoderó del cuerpo de Life, la mano se hacía cada vez más ligera. Fue entonces que el nerviosismo se apoderó de él, estaba a segundos de saber si esto funcionaría, si todas las expectativas que mantuvo durante las últimas semanas valdrían la pena… si no tendría que dejarla con alguien más.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar así. Life era su arma ahora y como tal, él debía demostrarle que sólo podía ser suya.

La mano desapareció en segundos, vio como la chica perdía su forma humana y poco a poco adoptaba lo largo y pequeño del mango de la guadaña. Vio el filo emerger, maravillado por tal imponente presencia. Puso sus manos rígidas y deseó con todas sus energías que pudiera sostenerla.

La guadaña cayó en sus manos y él la sostuvo con fuerza cerrando sus palmas alrededor del metal, negándose a soltarlo. Ambas manos tomaban el arma, manteniéndola recta frente a él.

Su respiración se hizo pausada, esperando un indicio de contrariedad que nunca llegó.

—Mike, ¿estás bien? —La voz metálica de su compañera lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Eso… eso creo —respondió—, no eres pesada y no me duele nada.

Para probar su afirmación, la movió de arriba hacia abajo un par de veces. El acero era duro, firme y no le calculaba más de un par de kilos pese al reluciente filo de la hoja, revisó sus manos enguantadas, no tenían absolutamente nada a excepción de la ligera frialdad del material.

Su sonrisa se hizo tan grande que la quijada le dolió.

—¡Puedo sostenerte! —gritó victorioso, animándose a balancearla de un lado a otro—, ¡funciona Life! ¡Realmente está funcionando!

—¡Esto es genial! ¡Muy muy genial!

Ahora ambos estaban celebrando el pequeño pero significativo triunfo, sin quemaduras, sin dolor, ¡podían estar juntos sin problemas! Mike no podía caber de felicidad, ¡quería gritar y saltar con Life en brazos por toda la escuela!

—¡Seremos los mejores! —vocearon al unísono, ganándose miradas extrañadas, risas burlonas y hasta un par de aplausos del resto.

—¡Así se hace viejo! —Les felicitó Red desde el otro lado, quién ya había cortado un par de árboles usando a Tsubaru en su modo hoja.

Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando la voz autoritaria del profesor Sid los interrumpió.

—Mis felicitaciones a ustedes dos, sé las condiciones en que se encontraban y el gran retraso pero ahora que lo han logrado, ¡no más retrasos! ¡A trabajar que no hay preferencia!

—¡Sí señor! —dijeron ambos

Una vez el maestro se dio la vuelta, Mike no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara, aunque tampoco podía estar seguro de que Life sonreía, algo inexplicable en su interior, le decía que sí. Miró la parte del cruce entre la hoja y el mango dónde un óvalo rojizo brillaba más que el resto, de ahí provenía la voz de Life y supuso que es dónde interiormente yacía su alma.

—Te voy a convertir en la mejor Death Scythe nunca antes vista —Le dijo, completamente seguro y sonriendo.

Life tardó un poco en responder.

—Lo sé. Vamos a ser los mejores Mike, y yo… voy a encargarme de que te conviertas en el hombre que quieres ser.

Con sus juramentos hechos, continuaron con movimientos sutiles para que él se acostumbrara a la extensión del arma y ella a la sensación de ser agitada por él.

Finalmente, sus vidas como técnico y arma comenzaban.

El inicio de su gran travesía.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Tarde como siempre, espero que ver al fin un punto de vista de Mike compense algo... ¿Qué? Mi niño también siente, no es todo indiferente aunque quiera serlo~ y Red ayuda, ¡cómo de que no! Tomo la nota de que le pongamos casamentera, diosa y hasta madrina de bodas xD Y nop, no quiero ser una atsushi (Deus líbrame de ése mal D:), es sólo que soy lenta para el romance (Mike y Life juntos) pero al menos ellos tienen más sentimientos (?) Por cierto, éste capi va con todo mi kokoro para ustedes, angel-Utau y Neko Baba's (espero que aún vivan u.u) quienes son de las pocas y geniales personas que aún me mantienen viva en éste mi hermoso fandom *inserte corazones y lágrimas de dolor*. Claro que los demás son importantes, es sólo que ustedes no se decepcionan pese a la tardanza mía ;D ¡les amodorro! *inserte más lágrimas*_

 _Con todo dicho, hasta la próxima~_

 _P.D Los revises son bienvenidos siempre (?)_


End file.
